ya no mas de ti
by Matias Erick Zunecky
Summary: una historia de triángulos amorosos rápidos y muy trillados. en donde el juego de toques, coqueteos e insinuaciones son finos y delicados y simple llegan al extremo de los sentimientos de los protagonistas. cap 4 la ultima decisión
1. desdicha

**Ya no mas de ti ...**

Cap1 : desdicha (parte 1)

"Es una mañana como cualquiera. La tranquilidad reinaba en la torre T. Todos los titanes dormían placidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones. El sol empezaba a salir y mostraba que iba a ser un día hermoso y perfecto, nada malo podía suceder este día". Pensaba una chica pelirroja que intentaba parar su llanto, su dolor –hoy tiene que cambiar...

La primera en levantarse fue la joven de cabellos rojos. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama tocándose la cabeza, le dolía demasiado. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, estaba demasiado triste y melancólica para dormir. Se cepillo el cabello como siempre lo hacia, se arreglo un poco para disimular que estuvo llorando y salió hacia el comedor.

Entro en el comedor con una sonrisa que disimulaba su estado dispuesta a saludar a sus amigos- hola bue...- y se dio cuenta de que el resto aun seguían dormidos. Así solo se dedico a preparar su desayuno tranquila...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El segundo en despertar fue Chico Bestia. Hace ya unos días que venia sintiéndose mal por alguna extraña razón no se sentía como de costumbre , pero tampoco trataba de ocultarlo

-genial ... otro día ... nada cambiara seguirá igual- dijo cabizbajo. Se vistió de mala gana y se quedo tirado en la cama mirando el techo -... vaya estoy harto de esta situación...debería cambiar mi humor?... no otro día con mas predisposición quizás- dicho esto se que do dormido –cinco ... minu... tos-

Pero se paro enseguida. Se abofeteo para poder estar bien despierto. Tomo aire y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto , pero se detuvo en seco ,miro hacia atrás ;mas precisamente a su mesita de luz –no puedo seguir así – se acerco a ella y miro cuadro con una foto que estaba boca abajo –se... que dolerá y sera difícil pero si no hago...no podré estar tranquilo- tomo el cuadro y lo arrojo a la basura –listo... bien eso a sido.. un buen paso- sonrió un poco y salió de su cuarto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire estaba desayunando tranquila sumergida en sus pensamientos "bien que aré hoy." Le dio un sorbo de café "creo.. que debo tratar de alejarme un poco. Si sigo así yo no se que aré" bajo la tasa y miro hacia la puerta y vio entrar a Cybor- buenos días, amigo Cybor –

-eh... hola Starfire buenos días-entro el muchacho como caballo a la cocina

-quieres que te prepare el desayuno? amigo- pregunto con entusiasmo la muchacha

-no esta bien lo aré yo mismo, quiero preparar algo de carne- decía, mientras habría el refrigerador –donde esta?-susurraba

-00carne...?... para desayunar?-se extraño la chica

-lo encontré!- y puso sobre la sartén caliente una gran cantidad de carne picada-si! Nunca es nada mejor que comer carne para iniciar el día - comento el chico metálico

-si tu lo dices ... – siguió desayunando mientras miraba como Cybor preparaba su 'desayuno'

el chico metálico con una gran sonrisa seguía haciendo lo suyo y escogía con cuidado cada ingrediente.-listo! – grito cuando termino y se sirvió un poco del preparado- quieres Starfire?-

-no gracias, esta bien- decía la chica mientras terminaba su desayuno

-mejor mas para mi !-

el chico de metal se paro de golpe sobresaltando a su acompañante. Tomo aire y de un momento a otro grito- AH DESAYUNAR!- se volvió a sentar contento –de verdad no quieres?-le pregunto a una sorda Starfire , por el grito

-que pasa por que gritas **_¬¬_**- entro Raven al comedor. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo su te de hiervas. Luego se sentó al lado de Starfire. Y la observo extrañada

-..-la tamarariana estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Pero se percato de que la chica gótica la miraba. Pero no dijo nada solo le sonrió

-sucede algo malo?- pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

-no-respondió secamente –por que preguntas?

Raven alzo una ceja por la respuesta y solo dijo –por nada.-

A todo esto Cybor seguía comiendo absorto en su mundo-burbuja mientras pensaba en lo que aria ese día. Parecía que nada lo perturbaría y seguía comiendo su 'desayuno' muy contento y campante. Hasta que alguien le toco el hombro asustándolo y haciéndolo gritar como niña-kyyyyaaaa!. Dios,... Chico Bestia!- y se percato de que todos los titanes estaban ya en el comedor y se estaban riendo de como se había asustado. Incluso Raven se reía un poco –OH cielos y lo bien que me había levantado hoy --

-me pasas la salsa- dijo el muchacho verde

-si, si aquí la tienes. Enano verde- farfullo por de bajo

-gracias...-y el chico verde se concentró en su desayuno. Lo comía con poco entusiasmo y de mala gana.

Raven que estaba sumisa con sus pensamientos y mirando de reojo al chico bestia noto algo que particularmente sacaría a cualquiera de sus pensamientos- eh... chico bestia...- todos los titanes la miraron menos el aludido, esto la puso nerviosa–chico bestia... me escuchas?¬¬- nada el muchacho solo se dedicaba a comer. Esto saco un poco a la gótica muchacha y le levanto la cabeza con sus poderes

El chico la miro directo a los ojos algo asustado por lo sucedido – ahhh! Que sucede!-entonces se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban y Raven lo soltó –eso dolió – dijo mientras regresaba su atención a su comida

-te sientes bien? –pregunto Raven en su tono frió

-si , me asustaste- contesto levantando la mirada. Pero sintió como ella lo miraba extrañada –que pasa Raven?

-te estoy preguntando si estas bien?¬¬ -

-que si lo estoy!- dijo levantando un poco el tono – solo me asustaste

-calma bestita, tu novia solo esta preocupada- dijo Cybor . haciéndolo reír a él y a Robin

-No soy su novia!-contesto esta

-o vamos no seas así con el pobre enano verde. Solo necesita un poco de cariño- dijo haciéndole ojitos a Raven, que se puso algo roja. Mientras Robin reía tras su periódico

-basta ya te dije que no –sentencio Raven –solo estaba... eh ...arggg ¬/¬

- lo ves lo admites – estallando en una carcajada. Pero se callo cuando su desayuno exploto

-solo estoy tratando de decir si el chico bestia esta bien...-

-por que lo dices – dijo el aludido parecía que la explosión y la risa entre dientes de su líder llamo su atención

-no lo se , quizás sea que estas raro... no hiciste alguna broma mala en todo el día –esto hizo que su líder dejara de leer para mirar a su amigo

-y...?

-tampoco te reíste cuando asustaste a Cybor – el aludido también miro al chico verde

-si ...y?

-no lo se ...-la chica estaba algo nerviosa, el muchacho estaba siendo muy distante y frió ,aun mas que ella- pero... –miro al chico a los ojos – los que mas me extraña es que estés comiendo carne en el desayuno...

todos incluyendo a Starfire que estaba ajena a toda la escena, miro al muchacho verde ,que estaba comiendo un tazón de carne que Cybor había preparado . o sea el muchacho odiaba la carne solo comía tofu o algún sustituto de la carne.

-ah...-Robin trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Era demasiado para él

Cybor solo lo observaba con los ojos abiertos, no lo podía creer, el muchacho con el que discutía siempre por quien preparaba el desayuno ahora estaba comiendo lo que había preparado él

Chico bestia miraba solo a Raven, haciendo que esta se sintiera algo acalorada –y...algo mas tienes que acotar ... señorita?- dijo Chico Bestia dejando aun lado el tazón –no tengo hambre. Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan-dicho esto salió del lugar dejando a tres jóvenes muy extrañados y a una Raven muy...exaltada

-adonde vas Raven?- pregunto Robin

-a meditar-y salió de la habitación

Cybor se paro y dijo muy serio- saben lo que esto significa?...- Starfire y Robin negaron con la cabeza – ¡que ahora tendremos parrilladas con comida verdadera!- reía este muy contento mientras los otros solo agacharon la cabeza por el comentario tan extraño

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de chico bestia este estaba tirado boca arriba mirando el techo. Sumergido en sus pensamientos –"se que ella no tiene la culpa de esto pero... yo ya tome una decisión y ella no esta incluida en esto. Si, mi vida jira demasiado sobre ese mismo eje, esto no debe continuar igual. Ya no seré el chico bestia que se deja llevar por esos pensamientos cursis. Ahora solo querré a la persona que me quiera y no a ella... que lo único que hace es dañarme... no ya no mas, hoy todo cambiara . hoy le diré la verdad y le diré que ya no la quiero , que no me confunda mas, e iré con la persona que si me acepto tal y como soy, que ahora lo único que significa es solo una amiga y nada mas..." entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su puerta –quien es?- pregunto

-Raven-

-ah..-respondió este aun en su posición

-...-

(silencio al menos unos 2 minutos después)

-Chico Bestia?- pregunto algo preocupada

-siiiii...?-

-podemos hablar? ¬¬- pregunto

-estamos hablando-

-"eh, sarcasmo? Acaso Chico Bestia fue sarcástico?" me refiero a que si puedo pasar a hablar-

-ah...-

(silencio al menos unos 30 segundos después)

-y bien?- se estaba hartando

-si lo que quieres es pasar. Puedes hacerlo. Siempre mis puertas están abiertas para ti Raven eres mi amiga-

Raven entonces entro en la habitación ,encontrando a Chico Bestia tirado en el piso mirando el techo –que haces?- pregunta con vos monótona

-nada, pensando-

-oh, así que sabes pensar?- dijo tratando de hacerlo enfadar

-si, estoy pensando, y siempre lo he hecho, no le veo motivo de burla-

-lo...lo siento "un momento: me he disculpado con Chico Bestia?"-

-no no. Esta bien nunca hice nada para que pensaran lo contrario, soy yo quien debe disculparse nunca hice nada para ganarme algo mas de respeto, como lo hizo Robin. Quizás se deba a que nunca quise parecer demasiado serio- dijo incorporándose y mirando a Raven

-"esto si que es extraño, se esta comportando mas maduro que el mismo Robin" e-este sii... –no le salían palabras

-viniste por respuestas no es así?

Ella quedo sorprendida, sonaba demasiado irreal para ser el Chico Bestia que conocían- este... si. dime que te sucede? estas demasiado extraño?

-nada, solo que estoy cansado de esta situación

-que situación?-pregunto con vos monótona

-la de mi vida...

-explícate-

-...por la de la persona con la yo quiero compartir algo especial... hablo de la persona a la que amo..-

-la.. la persona a la que amas?-Raven se puso nerviosa

-si... tu que exploras tu mente tan fácil, nunca les has preguntado a tus emociones por quien sienten mas afecto, o mejor dicho a quien aman... por las personas por la cual están dispuestas a cambiar-

hubo un silencio atroz inundo la habitación de Chico Bestia. Ambos jóvenes estaban callados sumisos en sus pensamientos. Solamente que Raven estaba mirando hacia otro lado y Chico Bestia tenia la vista clavada en Raven. De pronto chico bestia se paro y se acercó a Raven y esta lo miró muy extrañada

-alguna vez lo pensaste, alguna vez le preguntaste a tus pensamientos a quien amas Raven- cuestiono el chico

-yo... este ...ehh- estaba demasiado nerviosa y algunas cosas estaban estallando en la torre.

Una de estas era la parrillada de Cybor que cantaba "la canción de la alegría" ya que su amigo ahora era "una persona normal"que comía carne

-dímelo por favor- se acerco a ella un poco mas

-yo ... no lo se...-dijo

-si o no Raven- la toma por la cintura

-...no ...lo se- decía en casi un susurro

las cosas en la torre eran un caos cada vez mas cosas explotaban

-si o no... – le susurro a milímetros de sus labios

-yo...jamás ...lo pensé-respondió la joven

-déjame ... ayudarte... a pensarlo-

le dio un pequeño beso a cual ella se alejo un poco, pero el la acerco un poco mas contra si y es entonces cuando el muchacho la acorrala y la presiona contra una pared y la besa. La besa profunda y románticamente. Raven sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo sentía como las manos del joven la apretaban contra el y ella inconscientemente solo lo abrazo por el cuello y profundizo el beso aun mas. Chico Bestia la acercó aun mas así mismo y pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella quemar. Sus pechos su entre piernas y su cintura estaban pegados a él de una forma sensual. La recorrió por su espalda lentamente con sus manos causándole escalofríos a la chica y sacándole algún que otro gemido de placer. La recorría completa una y otra vez. la pasión inundaba el ambiente. los chicos aun continuaban su beso apasionado en donde el único que actuaba era chico bestia , que parecía saber mucho del tema ya que estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia , sin miedos y sin limites pasaba sus manos por entre medio de sus cabellos violáceos. El calor se intensifico al punto de que el cuerpo de la joven quemaba al muchacho, que estaba ya a punto de explotar de pasión ,amor , deseo y locura, por la joven gótica.

De pronto se separaron un poco, el chico bestia miro a Raven con la mirada clavada en los ojos de la chica . su mirada expresaba un cariño tan grande tan hermoso y sincero que parecía que se sentía en el paraíso y nadie lo podía sacar de allí –Raven yo...

PAFF!

Raven había abofeteado Chico Bestia. Este callo al suelo por el fuerte golpe que recibió y miro a la joven gótica con una expresión de dolor muy grande. No dijo nada ya que esperaba que ella hablase primero. Y lo que dijo lo marco –como te atreves a hacer semejante acto... nunca lo espere de ti...-dijo en vos monótona y fría

-...-

-ahora no tienes nada que decir?- dijo con su tono frió

-si...- dijo muy bajo

-pues habla- sentencio

-yo... creí- se paro frente a ella y se incorporo –que tu me querías como yo te quería a ti Raven...

-pues... creíste mal- dijo ella en respuesta –tu y yo solo podemos ser solo amigos, nunca algo mas que eso, porque yo solo te considero eso, un amigo. Lo siento Chico Bestia. Yo no te amo- finalizo

-ya veo...-agacho la cabeza y luego se paro erigido y su semblante había cambiado-esta bien!- dijo con una sonrisa, que extraño a la muchacha –si tu no me amas como yo te amo a ti, deberé buscar una mujer con la que comparta este cariño -

-eh?...- de pronto algo pareció estallar entro de la mente de Raven- Chico Bestia ...yo-

-'yo' nada. Esta bien Raven si no me quieres, no te obligare a hacerlo. Yo estaba seguro de que esto pasaría - -

-tu? Sabias ... que yo te...rechazaría? –pregunto Raven algo extrañada por la actitud del muchacho verde

-si lo sabia pero ya esta. lo hecho, hecho esta y no se vuelve atrás- dijo sonriendo a una confundida chica – a! casi lo olvidaba- corrió hasta su armario y lo abrió y saco un paquete negro con dibujos de flores negras, que llamo la atención de Raven

-"eh? Acaso me estaba por regalar algo? A mi?-

pero el muchacho tomo el paquete y lo metio nuevamente en el armario y se acerco a la chica con algo en su espalda –...ten...- le extendió un pequeño ramo de flores blancas

la chica mira el ramo –esto ... es por?-

-por nada-

-eh?

-esto sella nuestra amistad y de ahora en adelante, este ramo simboliza que nosotros solo seremos amigos y nunca algo mas - la muchacha abrió enormemente los ojos, sentía que algo debía hacer. ¿pero que?–así que de ahora en mas, amigos- toma su mano ya que ella estaba parada , petrificada –si? Bien?

-Chico Bestia... yo...- pero la muchacha se quedo sin palabras no sabia que decir así que solo – si –salió de sus labios

-genial!- y tomo el brazo de la joven escoltándola hacia la salida –vayamos por algo de comer!

-que?. Mejor no. Me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que meditar-sentencio la joven

-bien tu te lo pierdes- y el chico salió del lugar corriendo derecho a la cocina gritando 'necesito tofu'

Raven por su parte se quedo parada en la habitación de chico bestia sosteniendo las flores que este le regalo en nombre de 'su amistad' Miro el lugar donde el la beso y sonrió tristemente –vaya así que el Chico Bestia me amaba. Quien lo diría?-

Dicho esto salió del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a meditar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chico bestia entro en el comedor. Allí estaba Robin sentado con la cabeza sobre la mesa con una expresión de amargura, y paresia muy cabizbajo decidió dejarlo solo e irse a sentar y usar los videos juegos. De allí le dijo a Robin -Robin quieres jugar?-

-no gracias-

de pronto el techo se rompió y de hay cayo Cybor sentándose justo al lado de Chico Bestia – yo jugare!- sentencia este muy contento

-oye y tu de donde bienes?- dijo el muchacho verde asustado por que su amigo esta todo sucio

-no lo se. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el techo y de pronto estalla mi barbacoa-

-hay barbacoa? –dijo muy entusiasmado

-no ya no, se quemo toda la comida, así que... solo comeremos tofu hoy T-T –

-genial! Cocino yo entonces- palmeándole el hombro a su amigo de metal- ya veras que te gustara el tofu al vapor - -

-lo dudo-dijo llorando mas fuerte- necesito C AR N E!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la habitación de Raven. ella estaba tratando de poder entrar en su mente. Esta ves no podía entablar conversación con sus emociones dentro de su misma mente

-que les sucede?¬¬- pregunta Raven

allí estaban todas y cada una de las emociones de Raven presentes –nada, tu deberías saberlo "señorita"-dijo enamorada

-que les sucede?¬¬-

-regresa luego, ahora no tenemos tiempo estamos debatiendo algo- acota 'alegre'

-ahora no tienen tiempo? Como es eso? Si ustedes son mis emociones!-

- vaya ,que gran descubrimiento –dijo sarcástica

-discúlpanos, pero hay algo que debemos arreglar antes. Por que no duermes –dice inteligente-regresa luego. Por fabor

-que esta pasando?- pregunta Raven

-bueno... la verdad es que hubo una revolución aquí ... y me costara un poco organizar este lugar- dice inteligente

-hey y a ti quien te nombro líder, cuatro ojos –decía envidia

-no te metas ,que no sabes nada de nada- grita inteligente

-una revolución?-pregunta Raven

-si, fue cuando chico bestia te beso-

-chico bestia?-Raven se sonrojo un poco y empezó a recordar ese momento-cuando me beso - Se toco los labios sintiéndolos algo tibios , se le dibujo una sonrisa y cerro los ojos tratando de recordar la escena.-si me acuerdo- Chico bestia tan serio y seguro de si. Como la abrazo y como la beso. Tan deseado y tan hermoso que no podía dejar de pensar en eso

-si todas aquí lo recuerdan-se acerco alegre- era el momento tan deseado, el momento en el que todas y cada una de nosotras estábamos esperando

-si el momento en el que chico bestia se nos declaro diciéndonos que nos amaba- acoto 'enamorada' seguida por una 'lujuria que lloraba-pero tu! – dijo clavándole el dedo a Raven en el pecho –tu le dijiste que no lo querías! – la empujo – tu no nos permitiste ser alegres ,felices no me dejaste enamorarte y mucho menos...arrrrrrgggghhh!- se fue furiosa dejando a una Raven sorprendida . se volteo y la miro muy enojada –tu no mereces ese amor-señalo a Raven -el que debió ser rechazada fuiste tu y no el muchacho que todas nosotras queríamos –empezó a aplaudir –vamos aplaudan todas –pero las únicas que aplaudían eran ella , alegre y lujuria que estaban igual de enojadas- un aplauso para la muchacha que rechazo al único chico que nos quiso de verdad. Bravo Raven , bravo.

-basta! Quien te crees que eres eh?- grito enojada Raven. Caminando hacia 'enamorada' – tu no sabes nada. Crees que tu eres la encargada de esto. Nadie te dio el poder de manejar a todas mis emociones- dijo Raven en tono de vos frió

-no. pero lo veras ,tal vez no quieras que yo me manifieste pero tu hiciste algo muy malo- menciona 'enamorada' –no te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste

-si, ya no voy a poder manifestarme- acoto alegre- ahora ya no se de que sirvo

-yo todavía no pude ni aparecer en el mundo real. Pero ahora ya no lo are ya que me quitaste del mapa –decía 'lujuria' –no sabes lo que hiciste, nosotras tres juntas podríamos haber hecho que experimentes lo que nunca hubieras sentido antes- le dio la espalda – ahora ya no sabrás lo que se siente ser querida de verdad –miro a Raven una ves mas y dijo –ya no te enamoras y no desearas a nadie y nunca llegaras a ser feliz. Lo siento Raven pero él era el único que te quería de esa forma

-no me importa lo que me digan- dijo fríamente –no me interesan sus problemas

-eso es porque nunca nos preguntaste lo que realmente sentimos nosotras- dijo enamorada-por que nosotras somos las que sentimos por ti inconscientemente

-nunca nos dejaste revelarnos. Así que no sabes de que hablamos- dijo alegre

-nunca dejaste que nos manifestemos y hoy solo nos diste un tiempo para que te diéramos un pantallazo de lo que realmente somos- aclaro lujuria

-que acaso ustedes tres me hicieron sentirme así de...-Raven se quedo sin palabras

-especial?

-feliz?

-deseada?

-si. Fueron ustedes...entonces-dijo Raven

-si pero ya no mas ninguna de nosotras volverá a molestarte. No mas y de verdad lo sentimos Raven pero es que ese muchacho era al único que apreciábamos –dijo enamorada-adiós Raven

-oigan esperen que quisieron decir con eso, aun no las comprendo ¬¬ -dijo Raven

-bien quieres saber, ellas ya no te acompañaran dejaran de ser emociones que se manifiestan, ya no quieren ser emociones que sufran, lo siento Raven - dijo inteligente –debes regresar han pasado días en la realidad

-días? Si estuve aquí al menos 15 minutos-

-no Raven, tardaste mucho tratando de pasar las trabas que esas tres pusieron . has estado meditando, al menos una semana debes volver-le toco el hombro –habla con él. No lo hagas si no lo deseas pero, para ti seria algo bueno –finalizo inteligente

-que? No me vengas con eso no tengo tiempo. Además para que quiero al...Chico bestia?- la chica salió de su mente de golpe. Su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal en su mente daba vueltas, solo pensaba en Chico Bestia, en su declaración en sus caricias en su forma de besar tan grata , hermosa y especial y por supuesto la forma tan cruel y tonta que fue rechazado - genial y ahora que-sus pensamientos solo dieron una respuesta- bien iré a verlo-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la chica gótica surca flotando el trayecto. Pasa por la sala y se queda parada hay en seco. Hay estaba el muchacho, parado mirando la noche mirando la luna , el solo vestía un pantalón azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía sumiso en sus pensamientos y se veía tan serio como en el momento que la beso. iluminado por la luna, parecía el ambiente perfecto para hablar de lo que sentían

-chico bestia-lo llamo en seco sin pensarlo dos veces

el aludido se volteo algo sobresaltado y miro hacia atrás y la vio a ella parada en el lumbral –Raven? Que haces despierta a estas horas?-

- te estaba buscando-

-a la una de la madrugada?-

-si por que? ¬/¬-

-no por nada, solo me extrañaba. Te pasa algo, quieres hablar?

-si necesito hablar-

los muchachos se sientan en el sofá. Raven estaba muy nerviosa y algunas cosas estallan afuera de la torre –que te sucede Raven? O que necesitas Raven? –dijo el chico tratando de calmarla

-"que me sucede? Nada solo que ahora siento que te quiero... que necesito...solo que me desees como yo lo ago en este momento"esteee yo tenia algo que decirte Chico Bestia... algo muy importante-

-te escucho, estoy aquí Raven. Que necesitas? Solo dímelo-

-yo necesitaba decirte que...¬/¬

-chico bestia, estas hay?-una vos femenina desconocida venia del pasillo

-mmm... si estoy aquí – dijo el muchacho alzando la mano

-eh? con quien hablas?-se paro en seco esperando a que sea lo que sea., no sea lo que ella espera-tu? Que haces aquí?

-ah... Raven eres tu?- la chica la mira extrañada – Raven! Tanto tiempo sin verte – la abrasa dulcemente- que bueno poder verte... estuviste en trance una semana... nos tenias preocupados a todos

Raven quedo helada ante semejante acontecimiento sabia que la aparición de ella solo quería decir algo. Miro al muchacho verde que le regalaba una sonrisa triste contestando a su pregunta sin que esta la formulase. Y ahora interpreto bien las palabras de lujuria enamorada y alegre "_hiciste algo muy malo y ahora no voy a perdonar lo que hiciste... el nos quería de verdad y tu lo rechazaste... bravo Raven, bravo..."_ ahora ella se quedaría sola... por que no quiso escuchar a sus emociones ...las cuales la ayudarían a sentirse... feliz?-tanto tiempo sin vernos- la abraza-... Terra –

-je je me alegra que se lleven bien. A propósito que era lo que me tenias que decir? Raven-

-nada... luego hablaremos-la muchacha se fue rápido hacia su habitación y se encerró. Se acostó sin taparse. Dejo correr una lagrima por su mejilla –tonta lo perdí para siempre y ahora esta con ella...- la chica hundió el rostro en la almohada para que nadie la escuchase llorar, para que el no la escuchara...

FIN DEL CAP1


	2. amantes

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo dos (parte1) de "Ya no mas de ti...".  
**** este capitulo tiene algunos toques hot -, así que (Cagi abstente de leerlo) Espero que les guste  
dejen reviers!(no se si escribe así... pero es que la ortografía no es mi fuerte)**

**ok ahí va...**

Ya no mas de ti ...

Cap2 : amantes (parte1)

Raven estaba tirada sobre su cama. Ya no lloraba, estaba triste pero ya no lloraba. Estaba pensando en que podía hacer, que debía hacer para poder sacar ese dolor en su interior, eso que le decía y repetía una y otra vez que se lo merecía por no aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se le presento...-"un momento!"- pensó. Se sentó en la cama, se puso en posición de meditación- azarath metrion zynthoz- dicho esto la muchacha entro en trance para ingresar en su mente.

-bienvenida, que te trae por aquí?- grito "sarcástica"

-donde están?¬¬- dijo Raven algo apurada

-donde están quienes?-contesto "sarcástica"

-ya sabes a quien...te burlas de mi?¬¬-

-yo , como podría...- sonrió "sarcástica"

-es inútil hablar contigo...donde están las demás?-

- donde están quienes? - sonrió "sarcástica"

-...¬¬-

Raven paso aun lado de la muchacha y se dirigió a la piedra altar para ver que sucedía. En el camino vio algo que no se lo esperaba. Allí estaban cruzadas de brazos "enamorada y lujuria" esperando a la llegada de la chica- que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto. Se extrañada al solo ver a ellas dos. faltaba una –donde esta alegre?¬¬-

-en la piedra altar –contesto secamente "lujuria"

-por que esta allí?-

-quien sabe? Solo nos dijo que estaba enojada- contesto"enamorada" – y se fue a hablar con otras emociones-

-saben ustedes con que "emociones" se fue?-

-por que no lo averiguas tu misma- respondió "lujuria" señalando hacia la dirección de la piedra altar

Raven se puso la capucha y se encamino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la piedra altar. Pero entonces siente una mano que le toca el hombro –que quieres?¬¬-

-cuándo encuentres a alegre, dile que venga que queremos discutir algo con ella- pidió "lujuria". Raven solo asintió con la cabeza para reanudar su marcha –tu también vuelve con ella. Tengo que aclarar algo con tigo

Raven la miro extrañada por unos segundos y luego se marcho sin decir nada.

En la torre T ya era casi hora de almorzar. Y el único que estaba en la cocina era Cyborg

Cyborg estaba abasteciendo de comida la alacena y el refrigerador. Cuando Starfire entro. El chico metálico la contemplo unos segundos y noto algo inusual en la joven pelirroja –"mmm tiene algo distinto... que le habra ocurrido ...parece que su humor mejoro ... sé ve demasiado feliz...esto me da una idea " oye Star, te sientes bien?-pregunto

-si, amigo Cyborg me encuentro perfectamente -

-si? Por que te veo algo... no se ... extraña- pregunto el joven

-extraña? Yo me siento bien . es mas ,amigo Cyborg. Soy mas feliz que nunca! o -grita la chica muy alegre y con una gran y hermosa sonrisa

-bien. si tu lo dices de esa forma te creo –el muchacho guarda el ultimo paquete de comida y mira a la joven –se puede saber por que? -pregunto muy contento

-adivina

-no se? Eh...? te compraste algo que te gusto- dijo muy seguro , pero la joven negó con la cabeza –es algún día especial para ti – soltó algo confundido. La muchacha negó otra vez pero hizo un gesto que insinuaba que estaba cerca -eh? Pues...no lo se!- grito agachando la cabeza. Luego de una pausa leve, levanta la mirada con ojos raros - ...ya, ya se... adivine!-grita con énfasis –él te pidió una cita?

-SI! ADIVINASTE- grito la muchacha - Me lo dijo!. También me dijo que soy la persona mas especial que hay , que me aprecia de una forma muy sincera y que cree que...

-vaya! Que bien! Esto si que es motivo para celebrar!- afirmo el muchacho interrumpiendo – hay que comer algo especial para el día de hoy! –es entonces cuando Cyborg saca una media res del congelador –hay que hacer una parrillada! –dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el pasillo que lleva hacia la azotea

-... y luego dice que quiere saber lo que me pasa ¬¬...solo busca excusas para comer...-dice a regaña dinetes Starfire

Cyborg camina muy tranquilo y feliz de la vida, pensando en que va a comer como un rey. Hasta que se detiene en medio del pasillo y escucha algunos sonidos extraños provenientes el cuarto oscuro en el que Robin se encerraba para trabajar. Se acerca un poco para oír mejor-que pasa aquí?- se pega un poco mas a la puerta y escucha algo que le pareció realmente extraño –Robin , te encuentras bien...?- el chico maravilla sale de la habitación con la cabeza agacha y parecía muy triste. El chico metálico le palmeo la espalda y le dijo –ven acompáñame -

-si...-pero fue un si muy débil

-quieres hablar? - -

-no gracias esta bien,... OH, Cyborg! que es ese olor!-grito el chico

-que olor?... ah debe ser la media res que compre –

-media res? Pero...para que compraste media res?- dijo el muchacho tapándose la nariz

-pues era para almorzar ...pero parece que esa anciana me la vendió algo rancia...la voy a arrojar a la basura...parece que se descompuso por completo -dijo sonriendo

-bien... hazlo esa cosa apesta...y deberías comprarle comida a otra persona ...siempre traes comida descompuesta -acoto el chico maravilla. –oye Cyborg , dime, tu tienes cámaras en la torre no?-

-pues...-el muchacho de metal se rasco un poco la cabeza -si. por que?

-me puedes mostrar algo?

-pues...-miro a Robin, parecía que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta-bien de acuerdo...-respondió resignado. –dame un segundo – saco su comunicador y hablo –Starfire me copias , necesito un favor

-un favor? Si amigo que necesitas?-

-podrirás cocinar algo para todos?-

-cocinar?... pero que paso con la media res?¬¬ -

entonces Cyborg arroga la carne olorosa por la ventana – se ensucio, podrías hacer la comida por favor..-dijo haciéndole ojitos

-bien lo are y tu sabes que no te veo así que no hagas ojitos... - suspiro - bien voy a cocinar un platillo especial de mi planeta que les va a encantar!-se corto la comunicación- Cyborg estas hay...?

Cyborg mira a Robin muy serio –viejo esta me la pagaras cara...no me gusta su comida ¬¬

Mientras en otro lado de la torre se encontraba un muchacho de tez verde, tirado en el suelo, debajo del cielo celeste del medio día. tenia los ojos cerrados. Parecía muy feliz... muy cómodo con su situación. Sintió que la puerta se abría ,que alguien se acercaba a el ,y se sentó a su lado. El se sentó y se estiro para despabilar un poco su adormecido cuerpo –hola Terra como estas?- dijo mirando a la chica rubia

-bien, estoy mejor que nunca. y tu como te encuentras?-le regala una sonrisa tierna

-pues...mas feliz imposible -

-jejeje , si se nota. Desde que despertó Raven te noto mas feliz-

-si...00... oye que insinúas?¬¬ –se percato adonde llevaba la conversación

-que caso no sonó claro... o tengo que marcártelo en un papel ¬¬-dijo fría

-no te enfades... entre ella y yo no hay nada, de verdad –suspiro- solo fue algo temporal...va ni eso fue...ni siquiera se si yo le agrade o le sigo agradando T-T

-OH...vamos no te pongas así- le pasaba la mano por la espalda para reconfortarlo-y...me vas a contar si o no lo que paso?¬¬

-eh? Bueno ya que... si de todas formas te vas a enterar tarde o temprano-dijo con desgano y poniendo se serio

-¬¬-mirada asesina

-que?

-sabes que soy mujer, así que se mas delicado, pareces a mi padre hablando así de esa forma ¬¬

-0o tienes padres Terra? –se sorprendo el muchacho

-claro que tengo padres. que crees? Que nací de un ombú?¬¬ -suspiro – y no me desvíes del tema ,que ya van cuatro días que llegue y me andas escondiéndolo

-je, je, je . Bien, bien, te contare pero no te enojes- tomo aire y miro a la joven –esto paso hace ocho días...- se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado- OH mira esa nube se parece a un osito..

-Chico Bestia! Otra vez no... por favor!-la chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia se tomo su tiempo para calmarse y dijo- me dijiste que se lo tenias que contar a alguien y ahora yo estoy aquí. Dime, puede que te sientas mejor?

-de acuerdo, escucha con atención, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente:

ese día yo estaba tirado en el suelo de mi cuarto mirando el techo pensando...

-en que?- interrogo

-no tiene importancia ¬/¬-

-lo siento no lo sabia. no te interrumpo mas -

-bien...la cosa es que de un momento a otro ella la llama a la habitación y luego de un rato entra" –Terra iba a preguntar ¿"por que?" pero se callo al ver la cara de chico bestia, así que solo sonrió y dejo proseguir –si como te iba diciendo "se me queda mirando. Yo le digo si ella sabe si siente algo especial por alguien- Terra levanta una ceja- y parece que eso la puso nerviosa, y solo me contestaba , yo no lo se, para terminar en que jamás lo pensó."- chico bestia guardo silencio por unos segundos

sonrió y cerro los ojos-...entonces ella te golpeo, te dijo que eras un metido ,irrespetuoso y pervertido y salió del cuarto. Si ya conozco el resto de la historia –suspiro la chica rubia con una sonrisa de alivio. Miro a chico bestia, este estaba serio – que pasa?

-no... eso no paso –la muchacha abrió los ojos asustada por lo que venia- lo que paso en realidad fue que : "yo que estaba muy seguro de que algo ella sentía, así que me limite a tomarla por la cintura y la acerque a mi y la bese tímidamente al principio ya que ella se alejo un poco. luego la apreté suavemente contra la pared y ella se apoyo en mi , pude sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y fue entonces cuando la bese mas seguro. ese beso aun lo recuerdo, estábamos como poseídos por la pasión, era embriagador era muy dulce y hermoso, estaba realmente sumergido en esa boca ,que parecía que estaba pidiendo a gritos que fuese robada por los labios de una persona especial, claro que creí que esa persona especial era yo. pero bueno en el momento en que me separe, ella me golpeo y el resto es cuento viejo"- finalizo el muchacho- listo eso fue todo

-eso... sucedio en realidad ...chico bestia?- pregunto la chica asombrada

-si eso paso en realidad, pero ya te dije que ella me rechazo y me dijo que me quería solo como un amigo- dijo el chico verde –"ahora que lo pienso mejor, suena como que quise aprovecharme de ella... rayos! debo disculparme luego... realmente soy un tonto"

-"no puedo creerlo él la beso y encima la abraso... ¿y ella se recargo sobre él inconscientemente? Si claro y yo soy una súper-modelo"- se abraso a sus piernas –" eso quiere decir que ella realmente lo quiere... debo hacer algo ...o esto no terminara bien... ¿pero que?...si no ago algo yo...lo perderé ante ella...y yo no pienso perder"- pero la vos de alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

–sucede algo?-pregunta Chico Bestia algo preocupado

La muchacha no contesto solo se limito a acercarse a el y lo beso en los labios suavemente , pero fue muy corto- nada –contesto sonriendo

-que fue eso? 0/o –pregunto algo sonrojado

-nada es...solo que hoy no te vi en todo el día "que estúpida respuesta!"-sonrió- y creí que te haría sentir mejor -

chico bestia analizo un poco esas palabras –y dime, Terra, que pasaría si...

-si que? Chico Bestia- susurro, con una sonrisa abrasándose de sus rodillas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- dime?

se acerco a ella, mas precisamente a su oído –que harías si no me vieras en todo un día? – susurro y luego se alejo mirándola a los ojos. Noto que ella se abraso aun mas fuerte, pero que no dejaba de mirarlo. Así que solo se limito a pasar un brazo por la cintura de ella y acercarse un poco mas – que pasaría , Terra ...si yo en este momento te besara?

La ojiazul , cambio su semblante a uno de sorpresa, se estaba poniendo nerviosa , parpadeo un par de veces. pera luego serenarse y responder –inténtalo... –contesto desafiante y se acerco un poco a él-... compruébalo... – susurro , acercando su rostro al del muchacho, para que sus labios rozaran con los suyos –..hazlo..-susurro mientras mordía suave y sugestivamente el labio inferior del chico- ...y sabrás que pasara – dijo finalmente mientras cerraba los ojos

fue entonces cuando el chico tomo iniciativa ,se acercó a ella y la beso, no como el beso e Raven en donde expresaba ternura. era un beso lujurioso, donde sus lenguas jugueteaban, y hacían pequeñas pausas, para respirar y continuar ese pequeño juego. Ella se iba dejando llevar por los movimientos sutiles del muchacho. la mano del chico bestia, que en un momento inesperado, dejo de abrasarla y paso a recorrer tímidamente la espalda de la joven , que se estremecía con estas acciones tan inesperadas del chico . Terra se acercaba mas a el, mientras que los besos de lujuria y el intercambio de saliva se iban intensificando, al punto en que el resto del mundo dejo de existir. Solo estaban ellos, hay sentados muy juntos besándose, muy acalorados, muy sumergidos en caricias lentas e inseguras, recorriéndose un poco para conocerse mejor. Chico Bestia se recostó en el suelo y corto el beso , estaba muy sonrojado, tenia una mirada soñadora. En cuanto a ella se tiro aun lado de él, estaba toda roja , y emanaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces, Terra lo beso otra ves, y el chico la tomo por la cabeza , con ambas manos y no dejo que se separara de él . Ella se coloco sobre él con las piernas aun lado del cuerpo del muchacho, el beso continuo, el espacio que había entre ellos se iba haciendo cada ves menor hasta que quedaron literalmente pegados, fue entonces cuando pararon el beso. Se miraron en la situación en la que estaban y solo pudieron hacer algo

-jejeje... mira como quedamos / - se reía Chico Bestia

-jejeje si míranos /...jejeje , yo lo siento Chico Bestia no quise llegar a tanto / – se estaba apunto de levantar cuando las manos del chico bestia la tomaron por la cintura nuevamente –que pasa... 0/0

-nada solo que...en este momento... yo ... te necesito Terra –

-chico bestia yo... este no se que decir... es que...

no pudo continuar ya que el la volvió a besar mas profundamente , como lo hizo anterior mente. Ella solo se dejo desplomar sobre él nuevamente y lo abrazo. las caricias, antes, simples y superficiales , ahora se hicieron fogosas y profundas. el chico la recorría por encima de su ropa, acariciaba su pelo, su estrecha cintura ,su espalda, sus piernas, lo hacia delicadamente como si tuviera miedo de romperla, la besaba mientras repetía ese acto una y otra vez. Ella lo besaba en el cuello, en el rostro. mordía sus orejas. marcaba su cuerpo con cada beso nuevo y debes en cuando soltaba algún gemido de placer, debido a las caricias del Chico Bestia. Ella tenia una mano en el cabello del muchacho y la otra tocándolo por de bajo de la remera, acariciando su pecho, sintiéndolo, conociéndolo aun mas, ya que el muchacho se dejaba descubrir sin sentirse incomodo , estaba mostrando una faceta animal de si mismo, y a Terra parecía gustarle esta parte del chico verde. Se sentó sobre él y empezó a quitarse la parte superior de su traje dejando al descubierto su torso semidesnudo. Chico Bestia la contemplo unos segundo para luego abrasarla ,pero solo eso era, un dulce y tierno abraso. Terra se sorprendió de este hecho, ella sonrió, correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por unos minutos...que parecían eternos

en el cuarto de cámaras de vigilancia.

estaban Robin y Cyborg. Al parecer el joven maravilla estaba mirando un video de la noche anterior mientras que Cyborg estaba sentado aburriéndose

-cielos viejo, que haces? -pregunto ya arto de estar hay

-nada... ya termino-contesto sin prestar atención al chico de metal – por que no ves como están las cosas en la torre ,si tan aburrido estas

-si?... no lo se – luego de unos segundos – bien lo are. Pero consta que tu me lo permitiste

-si lo que digas, solo guarda silencio, esto es importante para mi-respondió fríamente Robin

-enano desconfiado nunca aprenderá...¬¬–masculla por debajo –no entiendo por que me pide hacer esto. Pareciese que desconfía de todos ¬¬

-que?

-nada, nada - Cybor entonces empieza a mirar a observar las pantallas de las cámaras, observaba una por una –"entrada: Nada ...primer piso: inundado... sala de entrenamiento: nada ...sala de juntas: en llamas... habitación de bestiata: nada – bostezo estaba realmente aburrido. Entonces siente que Robin le toca el hombro- terminaste?

-si gracias Cyborg me quería sacar de dudas

-me alegra por ti , déjame revisar si hay algo interesante y luego iremos a comer. Bien?-

-de acuerdo. Apresúrate así vamos a comer lo que sea que este cocinando star-

-si si lo que sea que este cocinando...ahhh- fue lo ultimo que dijo al poner la cámara de la azotea

Robin quedo boqui abierto con semejante espectáculo pero se rehusaba a creerlo –ese es... chico bestia con Terra? 0/o

-si son ellos pero que hacen tan juntos abrasados?-tomo aire -...y que demonios hace ella sobre chico bestia?0/o

-¬/¬ acaso no es obvio..., OH por dios- se quejaba mientras chico bestia la besaba a Terra y esta le respondía –como diablos puede hacer eso? -/-

-pues juntan sus labios y se forma el beso... pero estos dos parece que hasta se besan mas profundo como si se... /

-basta! no quiero detalles por favor... apaga eso y vayamos a almorzar -/-

-sabes algo?

-que¬/¬

-mira como actúa el enano, parece como si fuera... ya sabes..un maestro del amor -dijo Cyborg -baya chico bestia tiene incluso mas levante que tu y yo juntos...mira!-señala la pantalla-...a cuantas a besado ya para hacerlo de esa manera? 0/o

-pues en estos ocho días desde que comió carne con tofu? Haber ...eh? yo vi que una chica lo beso cuando Plasmus nos ataco, pero no creo que cuente como beso ¬/¬

-si también beso a Raven ,pero fue mas profundo... casi como lo esta haciendo ahora..-Cyborg puso el video en la pantalla grande de la habitación -... baya 0/o

-beso a Raven 0/o?..y ella le correspondió? eso es extraño –se rasco la cabeza – pero ahora que lo recuerdo también le robo un beso a Jinxs en la batalla de hace cinco días -/-

-si ,si no me lo recuerdes! –se enojo un poco. Pero se sereno al poco tiempo y puso cara de pícaro –he, he, he oye estas pensando lo mismo que yo

-eh... si... pero dilo tu primero 0/o

-que tal si ponemos el audio

-que? Yo no lo se?... no estaría bien...y no creo que...0/0

-OH, vamos viejo... acaso no quieres saber cual es el secreto del chico bestia para conquistar chicas?

-eh?... yo este ...ehh? ... bien hazlo ¬/¬

fue entonces que Cybor presiono un botón y se empezó a escuchar lo que los dos jóvenes amantes estaban diciendo- oye Robin, los controles no funciona bien no hables fuerte que nos oirán – susurro. el chico maravilla asintió y enfoco su atención en el video

Chico Bestia se separo de Terra y la contemplo otra vez , para luego besarla . ella le quito la camisa y la arrojo a un lado . el muchacho se recostó nuevamente y ella se acostó sobre el ,con su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho. pudo sentir los suaves y rítmicos latidos del corazón de Chico Bestia, su tranquila respiración , que subía y bajaba sin esfuerzo alguno. Terra sonrió y se acercó a la cara del muchacho y apoyo su frente con la de él –dime...?

-que quieres que te diga?- sonrió el muchacho

-acaso esto no responde a tu pregunta?

-he he, supongo que si...-

-como que supones... acaso no te a agrado mi respuesta...- dijo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios- oh acaso tu quieres...

-yo quiero que?... OH cielos...jeje-le sonrió dulcemente, la toma por la cintura –seria tonto retractarme y volver atrás en este momento. Así que sabes mi respuesta

-no dímelo tu...- - susurro la joven mientras le mordía el labio superior

-"Terra yo... en este momento quiero que...-pero fue silenciado por un enorme beso de la joven

mientras a Cyborg estaba totalmente pasmado por semejante escena. nunca creyó que su amigo verde fuera tan seguro de si -"diablos ese enano es un verdadero dandi... no puedo creerlo mira como se come a Terra...hablando de comer...dios como me muero de hambre... no debí tirar esa media res " –pensó

mientras Robin, veía la pantalla muy serio. no parecía que estuviese espiándolo. sino que parecía estudiar lo que hacia. Cada movimiento que el muchacho verde realizaba este lo miraba con detalle , cada palabra que repetía se la grababa en la mente –"nunca creí que Chico Bestia pudiera ser capas de ser tan sutil con las palabras. Esos movimientos son realmente los de un hombre seguro de lo que hace... tendré que hablar con el luego"-

de repente la puerta se habré y una sombra se arrastra hacia los chicos, que no se percataron que alguien entro.-queridos amigos el almuerzo esta...

chico bestia pasa sus manos por detrás de la espalda de Terra, y le desabrocha el sujetador. Estaba apunto de quitárselo cuando algo los interrumpió...

-KYYYYAAAA!...QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? –era la vos de Starfire que salía de un rincón, mas precisamente de la puerta de la azotea. Ambos chico se cubrieron con las manos. claro está que la única que estaba casi desnuda era Terra, que vestida solo los pantaloncillos y Chico Bestia solo con pantalones y botas

-OH DIOS LA CÁMARA!... ME OLVIDE QUE HABÍA UNA CÁMARA!- grito chico bestia, parándose eh intentando buscar sus ropas

-OH...cielos por que esto me pasa a mi?- se lamenta Terra mientras busca sus botas y su remera, muy apenada de la situación – arrrrrrgggghhh... donde esta mi ropa!

-santo cielos!- gritaba chico bestia mientras que se transformaba en cualquier clase de animal en un intento desesperado de ocultarse, por la pena de que lo hayan visto –que vergüenza, por que me pasa esto si soy tan bueno ToT

mientras que en la pantalla se veía a Terra y Chico Bestia vistiéndose lo mas rápido posible, en la sala de cámaras. Los chicos intentaban escapar de una pelirroja muy furiosa

-Vengan aquí... no se escapen pervertidos! No puedo creer que hayan espiado la ceremonia juglark de chico bestia! – gritaba la tamarariana – regresen no se escapen!

Ya estaban apunto de salir de la habitación ilesos cuando- ah!...-Robin se tropieza

- ayúdame Cyborg! ToT- grita, mientras ve como Starfire se acerca a el echando humo

-no hay tiempo... –responde este dejando la habitación

-Cyborg traidor me la pagarrrhhh – la chica lo atrapa –Cyborg, no me dejes!

-tu sacrificio sera recordado como heroico , Robin! ToT –gritaba Cyborg

-como te atreves a espiar a los demás, Robin!

-no es lo que tu piensas Starfire ... de verdad TT

-no te creo ¬¬-dijo la chica con una mirada de furia

-Cyborg ayúdame! T0T

mientras en la mete de Raven

Raven llego a la piedra altar y vio a "alegre" charlando con dos emociones en particular-que se supones que haces?...- pregunto fríamente

-eh...ah hola como te encuentras? -pregunta alegre

-que se supone que tratas de hacer? eh?

-por que lo dices? no te entiendo?-responde "alegre"

-no te hagas ¬¬ tu sabes a que me refiero-

-he... jejeje... pues si te refieres a que le pedí a ellas que me acompañaran a la piedra altar...tengo una explicación razonable- Raven hizo un gesto como indicando que se lo dijera – jeje..bien yo..-se rascaba la cabeza- esta bien, lo que pasa es que yo aun sigo algo molesta con tigo. Así que...como "lujuria" y "enamorada" ya te perdonaron... pues tuve que pedirles ayuda a ellas dos, para que me acompañasen a la piedra altar – dijo señalando a dos emociones – ellas son "ilusión" y "tristeza"

-"ilusión" y "tristeza"? ellas me hicieron sentirme así de mal?-

-claro , primero te ilusionaste de que el te correspondía y luego te entristeciste cuando apareció Terra. pero luego me arrepentí y bueno. subí a la piedra y tu al sentirte algo feliz solo abrasaste a Terra- sonrió –si no, tu hubieras destruido media torre en un arranque de celos ...bueno, mas de lo que estas en este momento

-yo? celosa de chico bestia y Terra ? Si claro ¬¬-

-creí que te habías ido a declarártele ayer a la una de la madrugada. No? ¬¬-

-este ..yo ...¬/¬ -silencio unos segundos- bien de acuerdo!- estallo –si fui ayer a declarármele!. Fui a decirle que lo amaba, que lo quería!... que lo deseaba!- "alegre" sonrió muy satisfecha con lo que oyó – pero... él ya me dijo que no me quería ,que estaba con Terra...

"alegre" se puso algo seria al oír estas ultimas palabras- en ningún momento, Chico Bestia ,dijo semejante cosa –suspiro –de donde sacas esas ideas . acaso estuviste hablando con esa "inteligente", si ella no entiende nada e nada- grito

-hey estoy escuchando!- grita la aludida

-si? Mira? Tenemos a una nueva emoción "introvertida"-

-me llamaban? –se acerco dicha emoción

-sabes Raven. abecés te comprendo...- la aludida levanta una ceja - es muy difícil controlar tus emociones...-seguía sin comprender y varias emociones se acercaron- pero es aun mas difícil convivir con ellas!-estalla "alegre"- fuera de mi vista! Me están volviendo loca-grito, disipando a todas las emociones, menos a Raven –santo dios! – mira a Raven – bien vamos tenemos que hablar con "lujuria y enamorada"

-sabes para que quieren hablar con migo?¬¬

-ya veras cuando lleguemos

(10 minutos después)

Raven estaba ya reunida con las tres emociones , mas problemáticas que tiene –bien que quieren de mi?¬¬ - pregunto fríamente

-no te precipites Raven, que esto tiene que pasar lo mas tranquilo posible- dijo alegre

enamorada se acerco a Raven – mira te lo diré sin rodeos. Estuvimos pensando en lo que sucedió en la madrugada y creemos saber como podrías... como lo digo para que suene bien- se lamentaba enamorada

-quedarte con el Chico Bestia un rato a solas. al menos hasta que le digas lo que sientes- aclara "lujuria"

-si eso! –apoya alegría saltando

-pero chico bestia esta con Terra. no puedo separarlo de ella por fines egoístas...-dice Raven –estaría mal

-dime Raven. le preguntaste ya, a chico bestia si realmente quiere a Terra como te quiso querer a ti?-interrogo "enamorada"-digo... por que Terra si esta enamorada del muchacho-señalo-eso se nota. Pero el muchacho parece estar indeciso-

-si por que no lo orientas un poco - dijo lujuria guiñándole un ojo-

-pero... pero como quieres que haga eso?- Raven se sonrojo como un tomate

enamorada le toca el hombro –no te preocupes. Nosotras haremos todo el trabajo tu solo ve y dile que necesitas hablar con el. nada mas. De acuerdo?- Raven asintió- genial. Bien ahora ve al mundo real perdiste mucho tiempo aquí

-que? como que mucho tiempo? No estuve ni una hora- se asusto Raven – cuanto tiempo ah pasado en el mundo real?

-mas o menos deben ser como las..-aclaro "alegre"- siete? ... no las ocho menos cuarto. si eso las 7:45 PM

-luego me aclaran porque pasa tanto tiempo cuando medito de acuerdo?¬¬-

dicho esto Raven sale de su mente...

Raven despierta de su trace mira el reloj –8:01 PM, quince minutos para salir de mi mente... que extraño...- dijo con su tono de vos frió

Se levanta y se estira un poco el cuerpo ya que lo tiene algo dormido. Se mira al espejo y suspira- tengo que hacerlo? -Pregunto al aire. Luego sonrió levemente –debo hacerlo ,si no siento que explotare- se arregla un poco el cabello, se pone la capa y la capucha. Antes de salir de la habitación. Raven voltea para mirar un objeto que se había sobre la mesita de luz, así que lo toma , lo guarda bajo su capa y sale de la habitación.

Raven flota hasta la sala en donde todos se reúnen para ver películas , ya que suponía que todos estarían viendo alguna película a estas horas de la noche. pero no, era todo lo contrario.

Los únicos que estaba allí eran Robin y chico bestia. Parecía que el chico maravilla lo estaba interrogando, pidiéndolo consejos , y ayuda para solucionar algún problema serio y Chico Bestia contestaba todas sus dudas y preguntas con la mayor naturalidad posible pero, estaba muy sonrojado. Al ver a la muchacha gótica bajo el marco de la puerta, el muchacho verde se despidió de Robin, que le decía que no lo abandonase que todavía no terminaba, y se dirigió junto a ella y la tomo el brazo para alejarse lo mas prono posible de ese lugar.

Una ves que perdieron a su líder de vista , Chico Bestia mira a Raven- gracias necesitaba salir de hay, me estaba volviendo loco, jejeje- reía el muchacho

Raven contemplo que el chico no la había soltado todavía –eh... chico bestia- dijo mirando su brazo

-ups... lo siento jeje - soltó el brazo de la chica –dime que necesitas Raven?

-que te hace pensar eso?¬¬

-bien... pues . pareciera que viniste a algo. Pero si no es nada, esta bien - sonrie el chico – buenas noches, Raven

pero la chica lo toma del brazo –espera. si necesito algo ¬/¬ -confeso la chica

-y bien? Que es?

-podríamos ir a la azotea

-a la azotea? 00

-algún problema con eso ¬¬

-no, nada .esta bien. vallamos a la azotea

ambos chicos caminaron en silencio, sin mirarse ni una sola ves. Todo el trayecto fueron cautelosos por que su líder buscaba desesperadamente a chico bestia , pero en un momento por alguna extraña razón desapareció de los pasillo. –"Talvez se resigno"- pensaba el muchacho verde aliviado -ven. ahora podemos ir mas tranquilos – le toma la mano a Raven, y esta se sonroja

una vez en la azotea. Ambos jóvenes se sientan en el suelo y miran al cielo hacia las estrellas , y se quedan en silencio absoluto. pero chico bestia lo rompe

-son hermosas

-las estrellas? Si lo son¬¬ dijo sarcastica

-dime que me querías decir?¬¬

-recuerdas ayer, cuando te dije que quería decirte algo muy importante?

-si... fue cuando despertaste del trance – contesto el muchacho dirigiendo toa su atención a la chica cuervo- que pasa?

-si ...bueno yo quería decirte algo...-Raven guardo silencio unos segundos -..mejor dicho pedirte disculpas..

-ah ..pero no te tienes que dis... disculpas a mi? 00-se sorprendió el muchacho- "un momento? Este es el momento cuando puedo decirle que me perdone por lo que le hice"- penso muy seriamente el chico- el que deberia pedir perdon en este momento soy yo, Raven. no tu por...

-espera. Aun no he terminado- el chico guardo silencio- te pido disculpas por no haber reaccionado antes – dijo apenada. el muchacho se extraño un poco por la forma de hablar de la chica- yo no me di cuenta hasta que... aclare las cosas con mis emociones- el chico verde abrió los ojos muy grandes- la verdad es que fui realmente inconsciente. En ese momento no sabia que decir, fue demasiado para mi y me equivoque al decir esas horribles palabras

-Raven no trataras de decirme que...?-se asusto el muchacho

-si –respondió la muchacha secamente –yo estoy enamorada de ti, Chico Bestia

chico bestia quedo con la boca abierta . pensó en algo lo mas rápido posible- Raven yo...eh- no sabia que decir ,estaba apunto de perder a una a una amiga –Raven, pero nosotros...yo eh... te..te regale un ramo de flores blancas, para sellar nuestra amistad para siempre ... lo recuerdas?-se sereno –"por poco" –piensa el muchacho.

-te refieres a este ramo?¬¬ -dice mientras lo saca de debajo de su capa –dices que este ramo simboliza ...que seremos solo amigos?- el chico asiente muy seguro de si – ya veo – murmura Raven.

-Raven yo lo sien...-pero se queda sin palabras. Porque en ese mismo instante , Raven besa al muchacho en los labios. Era un beso inseguro y superficial. Pero si venia de parte de Raven significaba mucho. El muchacho solo esta parado hay , muy asombrado por este raro y lindo acontecimiento , toma el rostro de la joven y lo separa de si – Raven ... pero esto...no se, que pensar ... solo que-silencio unos segundos – que hay del ramo que simboliza nuestra amistad eh?

-pues..- mira el ramo de flores unos segundos y piensa en el daño que puede causar si ella decide romper su promesa. Cierra los ojos y los abre nuevamente para mirar los del muchacho –estoy cansada de ocultar lo que siento –dice mientras arroja el ramo al suelo –solo te lo voy a repetir una ultima ves chico bestia y escúchalo atentamente- el muchacho empiesa a ponerse muy nervioso- ...sabes que en este momento yo siento que te quiero ,que te necesito ,que te amo ,...y te deseo , te deseo chico bestia con toda mi alma

el muchacho la miro a los ojos. estaba realmente sorprendido de escuchar aquella suplica de cariño tan grande ,tan hermosa y tan tan...

mientras en la entrada de la torre T, Cybor estaba entrando a hurtadillas por la puerta del frente , tratando de que nadie se despierte y por sobretodo que su líder no se percate de lo que había hecho, se dirigió a la cocina –jejeje . calma bebe, creías que te abandonaría allí a fuera- dijo con vos enamorada – si tu sabes bien que me dolió mucho cuando hice eso, así que te pido disculpas-sonrió muy feliz – jamás, pero jamás volveré a hacer semejante acto- dicho todo este discurso Cyborg guardo la media res toda sucia dentro de un paquete – mañana comeremos una linda parrillada

salió del lugar y caminaba por el pasillo, para dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba cansado y no había recargado su batería así que se estaba quedando dormido . bostezó una ves mas antes de entrar a su cuarto, pero de repente todas las luces del pasillo se quemas o explotan –que esta pasando?-susurro mientras se ponía en guardia – diablos no veo nada! – encendió sus rayos nocturnos (no se si los tiene... pero fue)- bien ahora veamos que esraaaahhhh...- fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando vio eso

hay estaban , ellos , Raven y Chico Bestia, besándose apasionadamente, el la tenia levantada entre sus brazos, mitras que ella lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos y tenia enredadas las piernas alrededor del abdomen del Chico Bestia. Debes en cuando él la apoyaba contra la pared, para besarla mas profundamente ,para acariciarse y tomar aire y luego volvían a juntarse y seguir con lo interrumpido. Ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto con sus poderes , para que ambos entren, pasaron junto a Cybor sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí y se metieron en la habitación sin mas rodeos .

Cyborg estaba helado, lentamente se reincorpora y suspira –vaya ... Chico Bestia y Raven...ellos son amantes?...quien lo hubiera pensado...-se pego media vuelta y se metió a su cuarto para descansar...-esto no sera bueno...pero si interesante...

FIN DEL CAP2 (parte1)

**Ok listo esto es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. pronto publicare el capitulo 3 (parte1) de esta historia, que revelare algunas cosillas interesantes.**

**También quiero aclarar algo que no aclare antes y es sobre esto de (parte 1)**

**esta historia toca algunas parejas en este caso: (parte 1) :CBxRVxTR, la (parte2) va a tener la ya tan afamada pareja de RxST ... que la voy a hacer mas seria que esta de chico bestia... que tiene algo de humor(barato) ...eso le pongo la firma**

**Pero esa iba a ser la idea original, pero ahora se me ocurrió hacer un RxSTxXXX? (sorpresa! ), por que?. Porque me dije a mi mismo "si esta historia empieza con un triangulo amoroso. La continuación debe tener también, un triangulo amoroso" así que fanas de Robin y Starfire... prepárense a recibir una linda sorpresa cuando aparezca un tercero o una tercera( me encanta!)**

**la (parte2) llegaran cuando culmine con la (partes1) porque si no se me va a ser un desastre bárbaro. Pero aun así habrá ciertos flashes de RxSt en esta historia, pero no mucho ,para no sacarle la gracia a la (parte2)y dejarlos con la intriga(jeje)**

**Bien ..."ciao, molto fortuna in tutti che, che Suo Lei fa !"(chau , mucha suerte con todo lo que te propongas a hacer !)**


	3. revelaciones

**bueno perdonen la demora, es que no se me ocurria algo interesante que contar , asi que despues de mucho pensarlo decidi cambiar algo, y termino en esto  
perdonen los errores de ortografia.**

sin mas que acotar les dejo el cap3 de esta historia de trinangulos amorosos...

**Ya no mas de ti ...**

Cap3 : revelaciones (parte1)

En los pasillos de la torre T

Los amantes se besaban apasionadamente. Surcaban los pasillos de la torre, abrazados para sentir y transmitir el calor del cuerpo de uno al otro . La lujuria los invadía , la pasión los embriagaba , y el deseo los cegaba, nada los detenía. Nadie mas que ellos dos estaban en esos obscuros pasillos, ya que los poderes de la chica destruía todo rastro de iluminación

-chico bestia ...-susurraba

-si...?-dijo mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de la joven

ella lo acorralo contra una pared y lo separa un poco –a donde vamos..?-dijo, mientras hacia círculos el pecho del muchacho con un dedo en forma juguetona

pensó un poco lo que acababa de oír y dijo –que quieres decir??

-acaso no es obvio?¬¬-

-no. La verdad no te en...0//0... OH cielos-le cayo la ficha al muchacho-jeje nn

-OH, que bien, ahora entiendes –dijo sarcástica, pero en un tono mas feliz -y bien... donde? ¬//¬-

-pues...- la beso rápidamente y al separarse la mira hacia todos lados –donde tu quieras... por mi podríamos estar aquí n//n- dijo guiñándole un ojo

la muchacha se ampliaron los ojos como platos y se ruborizo tanto ,que el chico lo pudo notar a pesar de que ella llevaba puesta la capucha –que!? Aquí!? Donde todos no pueden ver!?0//0 "donde Terra nos pueda ver!?"- esto ultimo lo pensó seriamente

-si por que no nn

-acaso eres loco ¬//¬... mejor vayamos a tu habitación

-no se puede, la estoy fumigando. Hace como cuatro días que duermo en el sofá de la sala

Raven medito unos segundos –bien... vayamos a mi cuarto ¬/¬ -tomo el brazo del muchacho y tironeo de él

y para sorpresa de la chica gótica , el muchacho le besa en la mano y va subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar al cuello y aspira su aroma- Raven, eres...especial - el muchacho la acorralo y comenzó a recorrerla lentamente con sus manos y delineaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cada detalle por mas mínimos que sean era descubierto por los gráciles y delicados movimientos. Ella no se quedaba atrás y acariciaba el pecho, mientras repetía el nombre del chico. Clavaba los dedos en su espalda mientras buscaba, ya mas segura de lo que hacia, la boca del joven mientras acariciaba y rasguñaba al muchacho en un intento de contener sus gemidos. Cuando la encontró apoyo su frente contra la de él. Se miraron y se sonrieron, luego Raven le beso la nariz, el labio superior y finalmente la boca. El chico la levanto de la cintura y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su abdomen y se encaminaron al cuarto de Raven. Se detenían cada tanto para tocarse, acariciarse y besarse en cualquier parte, ya que estaban totalmente cegados por el deseo , y no le prestaban atención a ese tipo de detalles. La chica abrió la puerta con sus poderes, hicieron una ultima parda para tomar un poco de aire, pasaron junto a una figura tamaño real de Cyborg y entraron en la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación de Raven

Raven, aun colgada, besaba a Chico Bestia. Él correspondía cada beso con mayor pasión. atentamente deslizaba sus manos por el contorno de su cintura. las manos de ella rozaba los suaves cabellos verdes del muchacho. De apoco la chica se fue poniendo de pie. Ambos jóvenes se abrasaban. Ya no se besaban , solo se miraban a los ojos. Ojos que rebalsaban de pasión y deseo. Todo parecía ser hermoso . pero el muchacho empezó a temblar. De pronto Chico Bestia la suelta y se aleja unos pasos. Raven se acerca y lo mira extrañada

-Raven...- susurra el chico

ella lo silencio poniendo su mano en la boca – no digas nada, por favor

-pero... esto no esta bien –dijo bajando la mirada

-qué!??-se exalto haciendo que se rompa un florero-entonces por que haces todo esto?- dijo en su típica vos monótona y fría , pero con cierto aire de preocupación y miedo

-no lo se- se rasco la cabeza –creo que algo me impulso a hacerlo. –guardo silencio –pero... se que estuvo mal

se acerco al muchacho –dime por que?

-no lo se – dijo en respuesta

-...acaso ya no me quieres...? –cuestiono la chica en tono frió

hubo unos segundos de silencio que incomodo a Raven mas de lo que ya estaba-yo... no- dijo secamente en respuesta – no, Raven... ya no- dijo mirando a la chica y luego bajo la mirada nuevamente –no debí...haber hecho todo esto... no debí ilusionarte

al oír esas palabras a Raven se le izo pedazos el corazón. Sentía que las lagrimas se aproximaban, pero que no salían. Sintió como algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que hiciese algo. Pero nada paso

-Raven – levanta la mirada y la mira a los ojos – ya no te quiero Raven... lo siento...pero así son las cosas...

-...- no sabia que decir estaba desolada por dentro –por que? – fue lo único que dijo

-ya te lo dije antes... ya no te puedo querer- corrió la mirada – lo siento

-por que? –ya no era consiente de lo que decía. Parecía que solo se quería hacer daño

-tu misma me lo dijiste... solo podemos ser amigos- guardo silencio unos segundos –además... yo ahora estoy con Terra... y la amo-en ese momento a Raven se le encogió el corazón le costaba respirar y Una lagrima apareció en su rostro - Lo siento de verdad Raven- se encamino hacia la puerta. Se volteo para mirarla – siento no poder amarte como lo hacia antes - le regala una sonrisa- pero seguiremos siendo amigos , eso te lo aseguro. amigos para siempre - finalizo el chico. se giro y camino el tramo final hacia la puerta- ... adiós Raven –saludo el chico desanimado

–adiós... Chico bestia... –dijo en palabras ahogadas, que el muchacho no oyó. Las lagrimas empezaban a fluir por sus mejilla y ella no lo notaba. Se sentó en la cama y contemplo al muchacho marcharse del cuarto. Bajo la cabeza, no lo podía mirar, ya no. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y al fin todo acabo.

O al menos eso parecía...ella ahora se encontraba muerta en vida...

(una hora mas tarde)

En la habitación de la muchacha solo estaba ella y nadie a su alrededor. Nadie todos la abandonaron... incluso sus emociones. esto la hizo enfurecer -"me engañaron... ellas dijeron que me ayudarían, pero no...no lo hicieron...malditas!!"- fue entonces cuando noto que estaba llorando-"estoy llorando"- Se rió irónicamente –"no puedo llorar... no por él... estaría mal ...no puedo llorar por alguien que no me quiere"- pero no podía detenerse... no podía parar de llorar pero su risa... si se fue apagando de apoco, hasta que solo quedaron lagrimas...

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en donde ella no hacia ningún movimiento no pensaba o no hablaba. Solo lloraba en silencio. Luego una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza –"porque?...-pensó muy seria –por que ... porque hizo todo esto?...-su mente estaba en blanco- porque me dejo... con la ilusión...de que me quería?"- cerro los ojos en un vacío intento de retener las lagrimas –por que chico bestia?- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible –dímelo...

Unos segundos mas tarde la respuesta ilumino su cabeza –"debe ser ella... si ella llego aquí y se volvió a limitar a quererla a ella...- confirmó a ese pensamiento- ...ella me lo arrebato... lo engatuso...-entro en estado de ira-... arpía del demonio... ella me lo arrebato... vino a llevárselo...y consiguió su objetivo... "-, sus pensamientos estaba tan claros que pronto se dio cuenta de algo, y luego empezó a negarlos –"no... no fue ella el que me lo quito ...fui yo... yo lo perdí...yo le dije que no... cuando el me mostró amor real ...yo lo rechace cruelmente ...-ahora realmente se dio cuenta de la verdad.-... en ese momento...-trataba de retener las lagrimas y sus poderes empezaban a salirse de control-... lo peri para siempre..."-estallo la pequeña biblioteca que tenia. Eso hizo que se calmara un poco

Luego la ira empezó a llenarle el corazón. Ira por él -por que?- se cuestiono -... por que tuve que hacerlo?-la habitación empezó a temblar-dime chico bestia!?-pregunto a la nada- por que me obligaste a enamorarme de ti!?-los vidrios empezaron a crisparse-por que me obligaste a que te quiera –se derretían los objetos-...que te desee ...-los objetos empezaban a levitar o estallar-...y te ame ...para que luego me rechazaras...de esa forma...!!!-la habitación se quedo en silencio, nada temblaba ya, todo volvió a la normalidad-...POR QUE!!!!!?- grito haciendo que todo en la habitación explote...

-AHHHH!! – grito Raven muy exaltada. Se toco la cabeza, le dolía demasiado- duele – dijo mientras se tocaba la frente. Luego regreso a su estado de frialdad –que diablos fue eso?¬¬ – manoteo el reloj de arriba de su mesa de luz – 5:59 AM ...es muy temprano- bostezo y se volvió a acostar –solo fue una pesadilla ¬¬ -dijo mirando a Chico Bestia , que dormía a su lado –tendré que hablar con esas tres luego. esa pesadilla fue totalmente innecesaria ¬¬ -se acerco al chico, lo abrazó y se durmió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el día se hace presente, el sol sale, reclamante a despertar y anunciar que deben dejar sus cómodas camas e iniciar las actividades matutinas

Raven habré los ojos lentamente, se sienta en la cama y se refriega los ojos –buenos días, chico bestia...- dice mirando junto así, pero el chico verde no estaba – eh? Se fue? – recorre con la mirada todos los rincones de su cuarto, tratando de ubicarlo. Mira a los costados para ver si se cayo en la noche. Pero no detecta al muchacho –pero... cuando se fue? – se extraño, se levanta de la cama y se acerca al armario, saca uno de sus trajes y una capa- que raro, cuando desperté a las 5 el estaba aquí – camina hasta su mesa de luz y toma el reloj que esta enzima de este – QUE!? Las 10:49 AM – se sorprende. Se viste lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de su cuarto con rumbo al comedor

Al llegar Raven visualiza a Star tomando su desayuno tranquila y a Terra sentada a su lado.

Star levanta la mirada y luego se le dibuja una sonrisa – hola , amiga como estas? –dice sonriente, Raven se acerca ala mesa – por que tardaste tanto?

-eh? Me quede dormida ¬¬ - comenta rápidamente , y se sienta en un lugar vació frente a Terra. Mira la mesa y encuentra una jarra de jugo de naranja , frutas , café , te de hiervas , waffles con miel, cereal y leche, todo perfectamente ordenado como si fuera en verdadero desayuno– eh... que es esto? – dice confundida y sorprendida señalando todo el tentempié delante suyo

-el desayuno – comenta Terra dándole una gran mordida a un waffle –come o no quedara nada – dice apresuradamente – esta delicioso

-quien lo preparo? – pregunta Raven sirviéndose , y llevándose un bocado de waffle a la boca

-Star –comenta Terra

Raven escupe lo que tenia en la boca – Starfire??- se extraña, mira aun costado de si y ve a Star con una gran sonrisa – es en serio??

-si amiga, es que siempre quise preparar algún platillo de mi planeta- se ríe – pero veo que a es mas divertido hacer las recetas de este lugar- comenta y luego le da un sorbo a su café –no derroches , que es comestible – dice irónicamente , pero con un tono bromista

-donde esta Robin, Cyborg y chico bestia?- pregunta Raven sirviéndose algo de té

Terra señala a un lado del lugar cerca de la ventana , y Raven ve como Cyborg tironea un gran trozo de carne y Robin junto al chico bestia intentan arrebatádsela – Cyborg te dije que tiraras esto!! –recrimina Robin furioso

-no!!, aun es comestible!!

-viejo, esa cosa esta rancia, arrójala de una ves!!

-cállate enano verde. Es mía y la vamos a almorzar!!

-almorzarla!?? Te esta funcionado mal el disco duro o se te cayo un tornillo?- dice el muchacho verde soltando la carne – mejor me voy – acota el chico y camina hacia el sofá y se recuesta sobre este

-oye chico bestia no tienes hambre?- pregunta Terra

-no. Gracias estoy bien –dice entre bostezos – este receso de enemigos me tiene muy aburrido, despiértenme si pasa algo emocionante- de apoco comienza a oírse sus leves ronquidos- Yam ñame , que rico tofu – susurra entre dormido

-je , no puedo creer que no tenga hambre . –dice Terra levantándose de la mesa – creo que iré a entrenar... no quiero estar aquí para el almuerzo –comenta mirando como Cyborg levanta la media res con un brazo y Robin cuelga del otro extremo –bien nos vemos luego –y sale de la sala

-creo que saldré un rato por el parque. Quieres venir amiga? –dice mirando a Raven

-no gracias. Tuve una pesadilla horrible, quiero meditarla. Puede que tenga algún significado- dice en tono preocupado

-quieres que te ayude en algo?- ofrece Star al mirar lo seria y preocupada que esta su amiga

-esta bien , creo que puedo manejarlo yo sola- contesta levantándose de su silla – gracias por el té , estuvo delicioso- camina hacia la salida- si alguien me necesita estaré en la azotea – y se pierde de vista

– adiós , chicos -Star sale del lugar flotando muy jovial, y tarareando

mientras Cyborg sale también, muy feliz del lugar , con una gran sonrisa de victoria . seguido por un Robin echando humo – gane!, gane! Jajaja ahora comeremos res o

-espera no es justo, me distraje!!!- se queja Robin

---------------------------------  
(3 horas mas tarde)

en la lejanía se divisaba con dificultad una roca voladora, que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Sin dudas Terra regresaba de su entrenamiento

-guau, ese helado estuvo delicioso- dice recostada sobre la gran roca- mmm... frutillas, creo que debí traer para todos- se cuestionaba- bueno, creo que iré mas tarde, por ahora solo quiero ir a bañarme y sacarme de enzima toda esta mugre-señala mirándose la ropa –eh? – comenzó a divisar la torre- bien llegue al fin

Terra camina por la azotea en dirección hacia dentro de la torre –eh? Raven? –dice mirando a la chica cuervo meditando- otra ves meditando? Que extraño, espero que no se quede mucho tiempo así o se va a acalambrar- se ríe , luego se acerca a Raven y la observa detenidamente – vaya, me pregunto que estará meditando tanto tiempo – se estira un poco y comienza seguir su marcha hasta la torre

-------------------------

Mente de Raven

Raven vagaba por su mente buscando a las tres dichosas emociones para poder charlar con ellas. Caminaba tranquila en dirección hacia la piedra altar , en le camino a unos cuantos pasos, se cruzo con inteligente

-que pasa? – se extraño inteligente – que haces aquí , y con esa cara?

Raven se sorprendió – que? Eres una de mis facetas emocionales y no sabes lo que me pasa? ¬¬

Inteligente solo se dio vuelta y camino apresuradamente hacia cualquier lado menos cerca de Raven – tengo cosas que hacer... – dijo cuando doblo en una esquina

-que extraño...¬¬

Raven continuaba su camino hacia la piedra altar y en el camino se cruza con otra emoción , en este caso era "perezosa" –ah... Raven? Eres tu? – pregunta con los ojos cerrados y bostezando

-si soy yo ¬¬ -comenta despreocupada – que pasa?? –interroga impaciente

-no posa nada – dice enderezándose y caminando hacia otro lado – adiós Raven... buaaaahh... – y se desmaya en el suelo y se duerme

Raven hace un gesto negativo – no puedo creer que alguna ves haya sido así ¬¬ - retoma su sendero.

----------------------

sala de los titanes

Terra entra en la sala - que suerte que Robin y Cyborg fueron al hospital, si no ahora no podría andar así- dice contenta, esta ya bañada y limpia vestida solo con una bata - sabia que esa carne les haría mal- suspira – lo que no entiendo es por que Robin la comió - con una toalla colgando de sus hombros, se secaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra sostenía un cepillo –guau ese baño estuvo realmente relajante – comenta en vos alta con una sonrisa. Se acerca al sofá y se sienta en este- me pregunto que habrá en la Tv.? –toma el control y pone el canal de comerciales –mmm... ya los vi – cambia a una prelícuala de superman – muy viejo – cambia a una de western – mas viejo todavía..- cambia a una de acción y luchas – peleamos mas que esos...-cambia y pone titanic- demasiado temprano – cambia a los dibujos animados – demasiado tarde- cambia y deja una película de aventura y romance –no se si vomitar o desmayarme – cambia y agarra el canal de noticias – no soy Robin –cambia una ultima ves de canal y agarra una película de suspenso- bien creo que me conformo con esto

comienza a cepillar el cabello, lentamente comienza a alisárselo mientras veía con atención la película. Pasaba sus dedos por la sedosa hebra rubia y desenredaba pequeños nudos. Luego dejo el cepillo aun lado y se dispuso a ver la película tranquila – mmm... se pone interesante – acota cuando ve que la trama se vuelve mas complicada – parece que la atrape del principio – se alegra. Luego de unos minutos comienza a recostarse sobre el sillón y se estira un poco – mmm... que comodidad – dice estirando los brazos hacia atrás – eh? – se extra al tocar y sentir algo que le apresa la mano. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra a su captor – chico bestia! –se exalta

-hola que tal Terra – dice sonriendo , este estaba acostado en el sofá , aun sin soltar la mano de la muchacha

-hace cuando que estas aquí? – interroga la muchacha

-pues desde que te sentaste – sonríe el chico – aparte estaba durmiendo , y me despertaste

-ah...- contempla la pantalla, unos segundos y luego regresa la vista al muchacho – podrías soltarme la mano? Me incomoda – sonríe Terra

-eh?... si disculpa – dice incorporándose y la suelta – te molesta si me quedo a mirar la película con tigo?

Terra sonríe – no tienes que pedirlo, claro que puedes quedarte – entonces el muchacho se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado

-----------------------

mente de Raven

Raven esta algo preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo, debido a que todas sus emociones la tratan de evitar a toda costa. De pronto visualiza a dos emociones que quizás no escapen, Raven corrió hasta estas gritando –valiente y locura , esperen y vengan!!! – decía moviendo las manos

locura levanta la vista – O NO, ES Raven, KYYYYAAAA!!! – sale corriendo agitando los brazos como queriendo volar –ES Raven!!!!

Raven se detiene en seco frente a valiente – bueno al menos tu no me evitaste – dice algo satisfecha por la acción de esta emoción

-no huí por que no es mi forma de actuar – se cruza de brazos – que haces aquí?

Raven levanta una ceja –acaso no es obvio? ¬¬

Valiente bosteza de aburrimiento – viniste por lo del chico bestia o por lo de la premonición?

Raven niega con la cabeza – no he tenido ninguna premonición.

-claro que la has tenido, crees que ese sueño fue solo una pesadilla?- se ríe un poco – pues la verdad no lo fue –pasa por al lado de Raven y se detiene a sus espaldas –hay una probabilidad de que eso suceda – dicho esto ultimo continua su camino

Raven se da vuelta muy alterada – espera!! –valiente solo la mira – me estas diciendo que eso fue una premonición? –

valiente asiente- si y no –dice

-es o no una premonición?- dice perdiendo la paciencia

valiente suspira – eso a mi no me lo preguntes, yo solo soy una emoción- se cruza de brazos y se sienta en una roca de hay nomás – cuando llegue el momento , eso pasara o no pasara. Eso depende de cómo se desate el destino- sonríe y mira a Raven – cuando llegue el momento , créeme yo actuare y tratare de hacer lo posible para que nada malo pase. Pero hasta entonces, confía en tu corazón – expreso esto y luego desapareció del campo visual de Raven ya que se fue corriendo

Raven levanto la mano intentando llamar a la emoción pero alguien le toco el hombro – eh? Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-tenemos que hablar –dijo enamorada, pero esta tenia cara de seria – tenemos que decidir que sucederá de ahora en mas

----------------------------

mientras en la sala de la torre T

Terra estaba concentrada en la película al igual que chico bestia. Ambos solo se dirigían alguna que otra palabra, solo aludida a alguna escena de la película y luego se callaban. Chico bestia se recuesta en el respaldo del sofá y estira las piernas , es acomodo bien para mirar la película lo mas cómodo posible. Entono un ligero bostezo que no paso de ser percibido por la chica

– te aburre?? –cuestiono la muchacha desviando la mirada hacia el muchacho.

-no – dice mirando la pantalla – es solo que aun no se me va el sueñito – contesta sonriendo

Terra solo sonríe y vuelve nuevamente su atención a la película. Luego de unos minutos ella adopto la misma posición del muchacho- creo que me contagiaste tu pereza-dijo en tono burlón

-jejeje, tu crees eso – ríe el chico , y desvía la mirada a la muchacha , y sus ojos se detienen en ella –je ..."que me pasa?"- se cuestiona volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla , pero no sus pensamientos ahora estaban en otra cosa

-pues yo si lo creo – sonríe mientras sigue mirando el televisor

chico bestia ahora cada tantito daba fugases miradas a Terra –"que me pasa??" – se pone nervioso , y comienza a prestarle mas atención a la muchacha que a la película . luego de varias miradas cortas se quedo embelesado con la muchacha –"OH , dios es hermosa... tanto como... como Raven "- sus pensamientos pronto lo hicieron percatarse de que el había estado con Raven –" tengo que controlarme, déjala de mirar" – dijo regresando la mirada a la pantalla

-pasa algo chico bestia? – cuestiona Terra mirando al muchacho de reojo – te noto raro

-raro? claro que no- dijo serrando los ojos y sonriendo – acaso me veo raro?

Terra se rasca la mejilla – pues... no, olvídalo –

el muchacho habré los ojos y observa a Terra- "OH no puedo dejar de verla ToT "- se lamenta mentalmente pero sus acciones dicen todo lo contrario, no podía apartar la vista de la muchacha –"yo amo a Raven!!". Si yo la amo, la amo,... la amo?- comienza dudar –"no, no, no. Basta de tonterías" – se recrimina finalmente y se cruza de brazos mirando el televisor con el seño fruncido –"ya lo dije una ves yo soy hombre de una dama" – se alentaba muy decidido . vuelve a mirar a Terra –" maldito instinto animal!!!" – dice embobado nuevamente

Terra comienza a ponerse algo nerviosa. Siente la mirada del muchacho sobre ella, fulminante y penetrante. No es que le gustara, es que se sentía incomoda por que hace unos momento estaba mas tranquilo- que tanto miras chico bestia? – dijo corriendo su mirada y la clavo en lo ojos del muchacho

El muchacho corre la cabeza en dirección de la película – nada... –mintió

-OH vamos, somos amigos. Cuéntame que mirabas con tantas ansias –dice en tono divertido –acaso me miras a mi? –dijo divertida

chico bestia solo corrió la mirada y miro al techo luego al suelo para terminar en mirar a la joven – pues... si te miro a ti –cometo con una dulce sonrisa

Terra se sonrojo un poco por la respuesta –y... de que forma? – dice regresando a mirar el final de la película

Chico bestia corrió la mirada – pues ... si quieres que te sea sincero, no lo se

-chico bestia, no mientas ¬¬

el muchacho comienza a sudar un poco –jejeje – comienza a reírse de los nervios. Terra le da un pequeño codazo juguetón – AUCH!! – se callo el chico – pues si quieres que te sea sincero...- el chico vuelve a tomar la mano de la Terra, y ella entrelaza sus dedos

-es sobre Raven verdad?- pregunto ella –acaso paso algo anoche– dijo con un aire de tristeza

el muchacho apretó la mano de la joven con fuerza –lo sabes, no es así?

Terra relaja la presión de su mano –todo , lo se todo – dice mirando al chico bestia , que tenia un gesto de sorprendido e impacto al mismo tiempo

-ah...- quería formular palabras, pero no se le ocurría ninguna, no podía desmentir nada por que era verdad, la pura y cruel realidad de que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Bajo la cabeza y soltó la mano de la chica –no te pido que me perdones, por que se que fue mi culpa...- dijo bajando la cabeza –pero...- la chica le puso un dedo sobre la boca, y volvió a tomar la mano del muchacho – Terra ...?

----------------------------

mente de Raven

Raven estaba ya en la piedra altar, camino lo que le restaba de camino con enamorada, pero no cruzaron palabra alguna. Raven se estaba cansando hasta que enamorada se paro en seco y miro a Raven de soslayo –estas preocupada por la premonición? –Raven se sorprendió un poco

-pues , si lo estoy- dijo bajando la mirada

enamorada se apoyo contra un muro de piedra y se cruzo de brazos –todas lo estamos...-acoto enamorada

luego desde las sombras comenzaron a aparecer todas y cada una de las emociones de Raven. Todas ellas crearon un circulo alrededor de Raven. Lujuriosa y alegre felicitaban a Raven por el gran paso que logro con el chico bestia-bien Raven te felicitamos de verdad-sonrió alegre – aunque con solo decirle que lo querías hubiera bastado –acoto

-no lo creo si eso hubiera pasado creo que yo no podría haber actuado – decía lujuriosa y tomo a alegre y comenzaron a bailar

alegre saltaba en una pata junto con lujuriosa, hasta que valiente se interpuso delante de todas y se paro en medio del circulo al lado de Raven – silencio todas!! – grito en una orden , todas se callaron y quedaron sorprendidas por la actitud de valiente – creo que ya saben la situación, no? – todas asintieron –saben de la premonición, no es así? –volvieron a afirmar –bien ahora guarden silencio. Esto es muy serio y no es cosa de juegos ¬¬ - dijo mirando a "alegre y lujuriosa" reír ,l pero enseguida se callaron – Raven , quieres decir algo?

Raven miro a todas hay –si. Si la premonición se hace realidad...

-no va a suceder!!- se adelanto enamorada –no lo permitiré!!

-cállate enamorada –ordeno valiente –eso lo decidirán lo hechos – baja la cabeza y luego mira a Raven –eso depende de cómo se desaten los personajes de este triangulo amoroso

Raven se altera un poco – que? No te entiendo??

Valiente le pone una mano en el hombro de Raven- pase lo que pase, serás valiente y feliz por lo que le depare a esa persona –susurra en el oído de Raven

Raven se asusto al oír esas palabras y solo miro de soslayo a valiente – ser valiente, para afrontar el dolor , no es así? – pregunto con miedo en los ojos . valiente solo asintió

------------------------

sala de la torre T

-Terra que pasa? – pregunta mirando la mano que lo apresa. La muchacha lo obliga a mirarla – Terra... –susurro

la rubia acaricia la mejilla del muchacho –si... te dijera...que... – guardo silencio

-que? – pregunto el muchacho

-que no me molesta que quieras a otra persona...- apresta la mano del chico y retira la de su mejilla – con tal de tenerte también para mi –dice corriendo la mirada

chico bestia se le agrandan los ojos muy grandes- "escuche bien...?. acaso me dijo que no le importo lo de Raven??" – el chico solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado de esos pensamientos estúpidos –Terra ... como puedes decir eso... seria un monstruo si lo hiciera

-no me importa...- miro al chico – porque yo te amo chico bestia – se acerco a el y lo tiro contra el sofá obligándolo a que se recueste

-Terra por favor , no lo hagas – decía este mientras su cara tomaba color rojizo

-dime por que me mirabas? – decía en pequeños susurros

-no lo se...- decía mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de la chica – creo ... que por que vestías solo con esa bata

-no hay algo mas? –sonreía la chica y unos cuantos cabellos comenzaron a caer en el rostro del chico

-"su pelo huele delicioso" creo que es por que te encuentro hermosa... – el muchacho comenzaba a perder el control de sus sentidos –

Terra se separa de el, y se sienta con sobre el vientre del muchacho, apoyando las manos en el pecho de él – solo eso...- dijo con un sonrisa

El muchacho comenzó a pasar cautelosa y delicadamente una de sus manos por debajo de la bata –no, no por que eres hermosa. – decía mientras acariciaba los muslos de la chica con las yemas de los dedos – creo que tu ser me atrae , tu compañerismo me hace sentir bien, tu amistad me derrite, tu cuerpo me alienta a que actué de esta forma – dice pasando la mano libre por enzima de la bata y la introduce por la abertura del escote – me llenas de fantasías y deseos Terra...

Terra cierra los ojos y deja que las palabras del muchacho y sus juegos físicos la guíen, la fuercen y la guíen a ese juego de manos al cual ella comienza a participar lentamente

---------------------------

FIN DEL CAP3 (parte1)

**listo asi termina este cap algo feito. pero tratare de mejorarlo en el prximo y comenzare a poner lime mas seguido.**

dejen reviews porfa que es lo unico que me alienta para mas cap.

y le mando un saludo a mi primo masters Ciao ( de hay viene el nombre del malo de Robin) que lo estimo mucho y come mas gordo que estas delgado

chau y suerte en todo lo que hagan


	4. la ultima desicion

ok... se que me demore mucho con esto pero es que no se me ocuria mucho para cerrar el cap. asi que la unica opcion que tube es ... cortarlo y hacerlo mas corto jejeje

sin mas acotaciones les presento el cap 4 (parte 1) disfrutenl -

Ya no mas de ti

Cáp.4 (parte 1) : la ultima decisión...

--------------------------------------------------------

mente de Raven

Raven estaba apoyada contra la piedra altar. Su mirada de tristeza y preocupación hacían que todas sus emociones se sintieran mal. Raven de repente se cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar – no!!! Por que ...- se refriega ojos con fuerza –eso era solo una pesadilla nada mas – se decía mientras trataba ponerse en pie

-no Raven, deja de mentirte a ti misma no fue una pesadilla y tu lo sabes – señala valiente

Raven mira furiosa a valiente – cállate! Creí que eras una de mis emociones!

-lo soy – dice señalándose con el pulgar

-claro que no...- se para y avanza a paso seguro – tu no me estas ayudando en nada!

Valiente no retrocede ni siquiera se inmuta – pues tu bien sabes que no estoy aquí para resolver este tipo de problemas – chasquea los dedos en forma de victoria, Raven solo se sorprendió

-en eso tiene razón! – se adelanta un par de pasos enamorada – si alguien puede ayudarte, esa soy yo...

-donde están, alegre y lujuria? ¬¬ - pregunta mirando a todas las emociones que solo se preguntaban en donde se habían metido

-ellas están indispuestas – señalo enamorada

-como es eso?? ò.Ó – se enfado Raven

-se sienten demasiado tristes y avergonzadas para dar la cara ahora – comento enamorada

-leales emociones tienes, Raven – cometa sarcásticamente "valiente"

-Tu!!... tu te callas!- demanda Raven – eres la que menos me ayuda!

---------------------------------------------------------

Allí recostada sobre el cuerpo del chico se encontraba ella. Su cabellera rubia tocaba el rostro, sus manos majestuosas y gráciles acariciaba tiernamente, con una sonrisa y esos profundos ojos azules mostraban felicidad y deseo

Quita delicadamente la traviesa mano del muchacho de entre sus ropas y las guía hasta tocar el sofá. Se sienta muy divertida sobre la entrepierna del chico. Levanta un dedo y lo pasa por los labios del chico y los dibuja muy lentamente.

Se deja desplomar sobre este. Pasa los brazos por debajo y lo habaza. Este sorprendido y a la vez feliz también la abraza. Levanta la mirada y le planta un beso al muchacho en los labios. Pero no era un beso de deseo sino un beso de amor y ternura. Se separa lentamente del chico para poder disfrutar de la atmósfera del momento.

Él ,que había cerrado los ojos cuando el beso inicio, los entre abrió un poco y admiro a la chica rubia que estaba sobre el obsequiándole una sonrisa casi angelical. Levanto sus dos manos y las coloco sobre su pecho. Estaba satisfecho, no sabe por que pero estaba conforme hasta donde llego esta situación.

Ella rió un poco y lentamente se levanto de el. se sentó nuevamente en su lugar del sofá y se arreglo un poco el pelo, aunque no lo tenia desarreglado lo hizo solo por que estaba feliz. Sintió al muchacho incorporarse lentamente. Miro al chico que estaba sentándose muy lentamente.

Por su parte el la miro y se le formo una enorme sonrisa. Paso una mano por detrás de la cintura de la chica rodeándola tiernamente.

Ella solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el y se desplomaron hacia el respaldo del sofá muy callados. Ella tomo el control remoto se volteo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico.

El se llevo la mano a la mejilla- y eso por que es? – dijo con una sonrisa

-no lo se... n.n

-jejeje ... sabes ... casi me tente hace rato...-admite con una sonrisa – y tu... también?

-no lo se n.n- respondió cambiando el canal – quieres ver algo?? – pregunto ofreciéndole el control

-eh?... no... no, gracias – respondió volviendo a la vieja posición que tenia. Luego se sienta recto nuevamente

-----------------------------------------------------

mente de Raven

Raven estaba señalando a valiente muy enojada –por que no haces algo y me dejas en paz!!

-si pudiera lo haría, pero soy parte de ti – contesta serenamente valiente – detonas formas tengo parte de la culpa de todo lo que te esta pasando – sonríe

-como puedes decir eso!?

valiente se ríe – pues quien crees que logro que todo esto pasara – sonrió

Raven parpadeo sorprendida -...eh?

-------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de los titanes

-pasa algo, chico bestia?? – pregunto Terra

el puso cara seria y luego miro a la chica –nada ...

ella lo observa confundida –estas seguro?

-pues... en realidad si pasa algo...jejeje -Ella ríe – que es tan gracioso?- pregunta divertido

-das tantas vueltas que no llegas al punto

-jajaja – se ríe – pues sinceramente yo no se que decir – se rasca la cabeza – va en realidad si... pero me da vergüenza ... //

-vergüenza?... tu!!? – le da un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo – vamos después de todo lo que paso de que te quieres avergonzar?

-jajaja – se rasca la cabeza – pues de que todo esta pasando muy rápido... nn

-pero a que te refieres?

-pues a que en un momento yo soy tu mejor amigo.- señala con el dedo

- quieres que dejemos de serlo??-pregunto con los ojos abiertos y algo asustada

-no!!- se asusto – no es eso...

-entonces??

-deja que termine-dijo mientras suspiraba – recuerdas que Luego casi tengo relaciones con tigo en la azotea- ella se ruboriza un poco-.. y fuimos descubiertos-ambos se sonrojan de vergüenza.

-si...? – le mira extrañada algo colorada

-y que Luego me acosté con Raven- bajo la cabeza muy triste y avergonzado- yo por estos acontecimientos tan repentinos, ya no se como actuar- responde triste – toda mi confianza se fue cuando sin pensarlo hice todo este dilema

-eh... chico bestia…- su tono de vos sonó apagado y triste – por que lo .. hiciste?

-por estúpido- se dijo enfadado- me engañe y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser leal a mi palabra.

Terra levanto la mirada muy sorprendida – que palabra?? Acaso prometiste algo a alguien?

Asintió mientras miraba a la chica-a Raven, Le prometí que seriamos amigos siempre nunca algo mas- suspiro- pero creo que aun tengo algunos sentimientos por ella

-entonces solo se dio?- pregunto tristemente, el asintió – OH... vaya... – siente que el la abraza dulcemente por la espalda y oculta su cabeza en su cuello –que haces...

-lo siento...- corto este tristemente entre lo que supuso era un llanto algo ahogado

ella serró sus ojos algo apenada por la situación. Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo también

--------------------------------------------  
mente de Raven

-lo que escuchaste Raven. Yo soy en parte responsable de esto –se cruza de brazos

-pero como??

-tu siempre necesitas de mi para cada acción que hagas por mas mínima que sea – señala valiente – y créeme, necesitabas valor para confesarte al muchacho y luego para llegar a ese punto

-no te entiendo explícate? – se toma la cabeza Raven

-para cada decisión que tomes, Raven, necesitas que algo te incentive- suspira- en este caso estaban estas tres que te incentivaron a que realices ese asunto de el AMOR – dice entre comillas – lo cual necesitaste una gran cantidad de valor – se señala – entiendes?

-si... – mira a valiente a los ojos – y... que vas a hacer?

-eso lo decides tu- Raven asintió muy segura – entonces ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?

-si – dijo muy confiada

---------------------------------------------

-lo siento Terra – se separo después de un rato –

ella asintió – esta bien –suspiro -supongo ...que la quieres

-aun estoy inseguros- dijo cabizbajo- ese cariño por ella aun esta en mi, aquí... –señalo a la altura de su corazón -pero...

parpadeo algo extrañada – pero...?

-pero ese cariño no pasaba de amistad ...

ella se hecho contra el sofá con una sonrisa algo triste pero se sentía algo aliviada-... vaya ... si fuera Raven ahora, seguro todo lo que esta en esta habitación explotaría – dice sonriendo

jejeje- ríe nervioso -por que sonríes??- pregunta sorprendido- acaso a ti no te molesta esta situación??

-en parte n.n

parpadea un par de veces se mete el dedo en el oído – en parte?????

-si. Por que por una parte estoy feliz

- estas feliz? De que? O.o

- de que te estés arrepintiendo de todo y te des cuenta de lo que estas provocando y que vas a arreglarlo. No? – pregunto con cara de pocos amigos, el asintió mas por miedo que por otra cosa-bien, Eso son signos de maduración- señala

-OH...

-me tengo que ir yendo – se levanta del sofá –y espero que soluciones este asunto. No por mi no por ti, sino por Raven. No le mientas mas, es cruel de tu parte

-supongo que tienes razón -

-no del todo- dice algo preocupada- no se como se lo tome, pero siempre contaras conmigo por que somos los mejores amigos del mundo – lo abraza fuertemente – llámame siempre que me necesites

el muchacho la abraza- gracias ... sera difícil de explicar ...

-que pasara con Raven? – pregunta

-no lo se...– Terra aprieta con fuerza al muchacho verde – se que la lastimare... pero no puedo mentirle siempre... como dijiste tu la verdad es la única solución

Terra se separa y lo mira directamente a los ojos- lo siento – se para y enfila su marcha hacia su habitación – te veré luego

-si, adiós...

-----------------------------------------------

Raven salía de su trance a los poco minutos. Se paro lentamente y se estiro un poco para hacer reaccionar sus músculos ya que permaneció largo tiempo en una misma posición –auch! Aun no se por que siempre tardo tanto cuando medito... – se lamenta mientras camina hacia la puerta de la azotea

Comienza flotando el camino hacia la sala y se encuentra con el chico verde viendo TV. Lo mira un par de segundos. Levanto la mano intentando llamar su atención pero luego se retracto y siguió su camino – creo que hablare mañana –suspiro agotada, mientras atraviesa los pasillos hacia su habitación

Habré perezosamente la puerta y penetra en esta. Ye dentro solo se deja caer violentamente sobre su cama. Hunde su rostro en la almohada en un gesto de cansancio. A los pocos segundos levanta un poco la mirada y vislumbra algo que llamo su atención a través de la ventana. Se acerca arrastrándose hasta la punta posterior de su cama para contemplar bien lo que esta viendo. Se para y se estira un poco. camina algo agotada pero intranquila y curiosa – pero que rayos están...- se vio interrumpida cuando alguien toca la puerta. Se voltea algo molesta – quien? – pregunta mientras regresa su vista a la ventana – se fueron...- nuevamente tocan la puerta

-Raven ... soy yo Terra

Raven se levanta una ceja y se acerca a la puerta pero solo la abre para que se le vea la mitad del rostro – que quieres? – pregunta agotada

-bueno... este ... eh... – se pone nerviosa. Al ver Raven esta situación suspira y esta apunto de cerrar cuando Terra pone el pie para que no cierre – espera! – se apresuro a gritar – podemos hablar? – pregunto algo alterada

la chica cuervo se sorprendió mucho –hablar con migo??" – se cuestiono- de que quieres hablar? – pregunto levantando la ceja y su tono de vos sonó poco preocupado pero con algo de curiosidad

ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa y comenzó a hacer círculos con los dedos tratando de sacar el tema de alguna forma -no lose ... de ti... de mi ... de el..- se puso roja y cerro los ojos cuando lo dijo

Raven parpadeo un poco – de quien??

-de EL – dice aun mas roja

-quien es 'El'? – pregunto

-chico bestia!! – dijo casi en un grito algo sacado de tono pero se tapo la boca inmediatamente - perdón, perdón no fue mi intención

Raven se reía por de bajo – descuida, fue intencional

-eh??

-hace tiempo que no me burlaba de alguien – sonríe

-si... jaja ¬¬ - se enoja un poco

Raven abre un poco mas la puerta – por que quieres hablar de chico bestia? – dice levantando una ceja

-no lose. Simple curiosidad, como tu ya lo conoces desde que entraste al equipo...- desvía la mirada algo mientras su vos se va haciendo cada ves menos audible – tu sabes...

-no, no se... – dice poniendo sus manos en su cadera. La chica rubia iba a decir algo – no , esta bien creo que fue suficiente tortura..."por ahora" –sonríe – anda... pasa antes de que me arrepienta – comenta mientras abre la puerta por completo. Terra se queda parada unos segundos – pasa algo??

-no... es que pensé que no te gustaba que la gente entrara a tu habitación

-supongo que existen las excepciones, no?

-si, supongo – sonríe mientras pasa a la habitación de la chica oscura. Una ves que la chica rubia entro en la habitación, la puerta se cerro detrás de ellas...

**fin del Cáp. 4**

ok! lsito por ahora tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

contensto una pregunta crusial para todos y es que la pareja para la siguiente parte esta listo de seguro les va a a gustar, desde ya les digo que va a ser un hombre XD,

saludos a todos y gracias por leer

Erick Zunecky


End file.
